You Grew Up?
by MandyKim108
Summary: Full Summary and a little background info as well. Please read and review. Be honest and let me know what you think.
1. Summary

**Background: The Winchester's and Swan's have been friends for years. Instead of it starting in Forks it will start in Lawrence, Kansas. It will be in different point of views through the story. Charlie, Renee, and Isabella Swan all live in Lawrence as do John, Mary, Dean, and Sam Winchester. Bella goes by Izzy only Sam calls her Bells. Izzy and Dean are three years apart. Sam and Bella are a year apart making Bella older than Sam. This is strictly a Dean/Bella story. They will end up in Forks in the future. Renee and Bella do leave Charlie but he doesn't stay in Lawrence. He, John, and Bobby Singer are all hunters and have been since they were teens. Mary is gone in the story like she is in the show. Bella visits both her father in Forks and usually all she has to do is call John to bring the boys to see her. Sam has already graduated and this is before he leaves to go to college. Sorry this is OC if you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Izzy. I used to live in Lawrence, Kansas but my mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie ended up getting a divorce when I was four years old. I had to leave my best friend, Dean Winchester, behind. My mom and I ended up moving to Phoenix, Arizona and that's where I stayed until I turned 18. I decided that I've had enough and left to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. Dean and Sam were there on a case in Forks so they stop by to visit Charlie except they get a surprise. What happens when Edward and Bella get together but it doesn't last as a week into the relationship he tried turning her. Dean kills him and tells Bella his feelings for her. Please read and review. It's been a while since I've wrote anything.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys it's been since I've written anything. So I ask you to read and please review. If you have problems with the story please feel free to PM me. Please don't leave rude reviews.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Izzy's Pov_

Today is my eighteenth birthday. I'm done with school now and I'm so done taking care of my mom. She is getting married in a couple days and when she's on her honeymoon with Phil Dwyer, her new husband, I'll be packing up and leaving for Forks, Washington. Why my dad moved there is beyond me. I am missing Dean more than anything right now maybe because it's his birthday in a month. I wish I knew where he and Sam were so I could visit them.

"Bella honey there's someone on the phone." My mom hollers from the kitchen.

 _Ugh I so need to get a cellphone!_ "Coming mom."

I ran from my room to the kitchen and snatched the phone from her hand. I put it up to my ear and smiled when I heard the music playing.

"Hello?"

 _"Izzy that you BabyGirl?"_

"Dean! I miss you!" I shout.

 _"Awe Sammy did ya hear that? Izzy misses me. She shouted it for the world to hear."_

"Sammy's with you? Ah! Come see me please!" I beg.

My mom gives me a look and I roll my eyes. She doesn't particularly like Dean but oh well she can suck it up. I've had a crush on Dean since forever ago.

 _"Did you hear anything I said Sweetie?"_

"What? No sorry moms giving me a look. Hold on I'm going to my room." I say putting the phone by my side.

"Okay you can tell me now."

 _"Renee still not like me?"_

"You kidding who does she like? I'm surprised she's getting married. What were you saying that I didn't hear?"

 _"You still in Phoenix?"_

"You know I am Dean. Why?" I ask curious.

 _"We have a case in Washington but as soon as we're done here we'll be heading down to see you. Do you think that would be okay?"_

"Depends on how long it will take you guys. Moms leaving for her honeymoon next week and she won't be back until next month."

 _"Happy Birthday by the way BabyGirl. I'm not sure but we'll try to hurry. I've gotta go but I'll call you later."_

He hangs up the phone and I took our phone back to my mom. I needed to get me a cell phone. I have enough money for me to get to Washington and a phone but I'll wait to get that.

 _Dean's Pov_

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned up the radio. _Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas_ came on. So I looked at Sammy and stated singing along.

"Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

I noticed Sammy looking at me so I turned the music down.

"What?" I ask smirking.

"Did you seriously just call Bells and tell we're on a case?"

"Yeah I did. Don't worry Sammy she knows her dad does this from time to time. She knows what we do. I bet she'll be doing it soon Sammy." I roll my eyes.

I wouldn't say it out loud but I miss Izzy. I used to see her as this little sister I never had. Sure it's been five or six years since I've seen her but I miss her. Ibe had a thing for her since she hit fourteen. I wouldn't do anything about but maybe that'll change when I see her.

"Dean man stop somewhere so we can rest. We've been on the road for a week straight."

"Fine you puss." I pull into the next hotel I see.

There is a bar and restaurant attached. I went in and checked us in. After we got settled I decided to call Izzy again.

"You coming bro?"

"Where?" I ask.

"To get a few beers."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Izzy's Pov_

Today was the day my mom was getting married. I'm glad her and Phil will be leaving tonight. I'm missing Dean. Knowing I haven't heard from him since my birthday. At least he called on my birthday.

"Honey are you ready?" My mom asks from the other side of my door.

I open the door and show my dress off to my mom. She snapped a picture of me with her camera and smiled.

"You look amazing baby girl. Ready to marry your mother off?" She laughs.

"As long as he keeps you happy mom." I smile back.

 _Try not to ruin her day Izzy_ , I thought to myself.

"Then let's go get me married." She grabs my arm and starts pulling me out of my room.

I was walking my mom down the aisle since both my grandparents were no longer with us.

 ****A Few Hours Later****

The wedding was beautiful. My mom looked amazing and she was happy. It didn't rain like the weather man said it would. I'm now sitting in the living room waiting for my mom and step dad to get done packing. They were happily leaving tonight.

I was driving them to the airport and they were catching a cab home when they returned. My mom didn't know I planned on leaving. She wouldn't be upset I hope. They didn't need to have me around. I love my mom but taking care of her was a chore all on its own.

I dropped them off and drove away knowing it could possibly be the last time I see my mom for a while.

 ****The Next Day****

 _Eye of the Tiger_ was playing on the radio as I started packing. I turned it up and started putting clothes in my suit case. Well the clothes that weren't going into storage. Forks is pretty much always rainy. Most of my clothes would be in storage until I could find something to do with them.

I danced around and smiled. I was just loading the last box into my trunk. See I have a pretty black Camaro that Dean, got from Bobby, gave to me for my 16th birthday.

I put my house keys on the counter and picked up the phone to call my dad.

 _"Chief Swan."_

"Hey dad. Calling to let you know I'm getting ready to leave. I just need to stop at a gas station so I can gas up my car and so I can get snacks and drinks." I tell him.

 _"You sure you don't want me to meet you halfway kid?"_

"I'll be fine dad. It's a twenty-four hour drive. I went to bed early last night. I'm not tired so I'll probably just end up driving through the night. I'll see you tomorrow dad."

 _"Okay kiddo. Be careful and love you."_

"Love you too dad."

I hung up the phone and stared at it. I wanted to call Dean but I wasn't sure since they could be on a case. I didn't want them getting hurt because I decided to call so I could hear his voice. I decided to call and got voicemail.

"Dean it's Izzy. Listen I'm leaving so don't bother coming to Phoenix. I'll call you when I get to my destination. Don't worry I'll be safe."

I hang up and put the phone on the charger. I looked around as I locked up and sighed. This was it. This is no longer my home when I drive away. I got into my car and drove down the street.

 _Dean's Pov_

 _"Dean it's Izzy. Listen I'm leaving so don't bother coming to Phoenix. I'll call you when I get to my destination. Don't worry I'll be safe."_

I threw my phone at Sammy and slammed the brakes. Good thing the highway was empty. I tossed Sammy my keys and shoved him out of the passenger seat. I should've answered the phone damn it. Why did she have to pull that stunt.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Izzy's no longer in Phoenix. Give me my phone." I growl.

 _Damn it Izzy. I miss you and when I want to see you, you disappear._ I dial a very familiar phone number. I hit the call button and waited.

 _"Chief Swan."_

"Is that how you answer your phone now ol man?" I ask laughing.

 _"Winchester that you? What can I do for you boys?"_

"Yeah it's us. Any chance you know where that daughter of yours is headed?"

 _"I sure do. Not going to tell you sorry son. She happened to mention something about you boys being in Washington. Plan on stopping by?"_

"Did she say not to tell me? Yeah we have a case in Port Angeles. We planned on stopping by to see you."

 _"Yeah sorry son gotta respect her choices. Well be careful son. If y'all need anything let me know."_

"Will do. Talk to you soon."

I hang up and run my hand over my face. I notice Sammy looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"So what's the plan?"

"How long until we're in Port Angeles?"

"Three hours. Cut down to an hour and a half speeding."

"Speed bitch! I'll let Charlie know we're using him for backup. We're gonna do this case, visit Charlie, and then searching for Izzy."

We leave it at that. My mind kept going back to Izzy. I wouldn't say it out loud but I've had a crush on her since she turned 14. She's the brightest person out there.

 ****The Next Afternoon****

 _Izzy's Pov_

I pull up outside of my dad's house and smile. His cruiser and brand new Chevy truck were here so I knew he was home. Oh I forgot to mention what my dad does. Here in the small ass town of Forks, Washington my dad is the Police Chief. Well his day job I should say. He's also a hunter of the supernatural. I get out and make my way to the door. I knocked knowing it would throw my dad for a loop. He answered and stood there shocked.

"You're here already?"

"Yeah drove through the night dad." I shake my head laughing.

"Well get in here. We'll be having company in an hour. Oh happy belated birthday honey."

He hugged me and my mind went into overdrive. Who was going to show up here and why?

"Izzy I need to talk to you before our company shows up." He says a few minutes after silence.

"Okay what's up dad?"

"Well the house next door went up for sale last month so I bought it." He says.

"Okay so what you're telling me is that we'll be moving next door?" I say confused.

"No only you'll be moving in next door. The house belongs to you honey. It's my birthday present to you."

Wait! My dad bought me a house?

"Dad!"

"Honey you don't need to be taking care of me. Plus it gives you privacy."

"I moved up here so I could be here with you dad. I love that you bought me a house but I don't have a job or any money for anything in a house."

"It's not like that baby. You'll be next door and you are welcome here anytime. I already got you furniture for the living room, kitchen, laundry room, master bedroom and bathroom. You can add more later. We'll go get you food tomorrow."

"Fine. Thanks dad. It means a lot." I hug him crying.

 ****Thirty Minute's Later****

 _Dean's Pov_

We pulled up to Charlie's house and the only car I noticed was Izzy's black Camaro that I had gotten from Bobby but I fixed it up and gave it to Izzy for her 16th birthday.

"Bro isn't that Izzy's car?"

"Sure is Sammy. Never mind on searching for her. I should've known she would come here." I say getting out of the Impala.

Sammy and I walked up to the door and I knocked. Charlie opened the door and smiled.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom. Come in, sit down, don't make a noise. I'll get us all a beer but y'all be staying." Charlie says.

We went into the living room and sat down. Izzy was going to have the shock of her life when she seen us here.

About ten minutes after we got there she came down the stairs.

"Dad want me to grab you a beer?" She asks from the kitchen.

"No but grab one for you and one for our guests." He says looking at our empty cans.

"How many dad?"

"Two and one for you." He smiles.

She walks into the room and drops the beer she was holding. Sammy caught them before they hit the floor. He passed me mine and I was smirking at Izzy.

 _Can't run from me now can you, I thought._

 _Izzy's pov_

"Dad want me to grab you a beer?" I ask from the kitchen after coming down the stairs.

"No but grab one for you and one for our guests." He says from the living room.

"How many dad?" I sigh.

"Two and one for you."

I walk into the room and drop the beer I'm holding. Sammy caught them before they hit the floor. He passed Dean his and when I looked at Dean he was smirking at me.

 _Fuck!_ They weren't supposed to show up here. I know the look Dean was giving me meant that we would talk.

"Don't be rude BabyGirl you can say hi. Or does the cat got your tongue?" Dean says.

"Um..hi. Dad why didn't you tell me that they were going to be here?" I look to him for help.

"Wanted it to be a surprise." He says taking a drink off his beer.

I look at Dean and notice that he's staring at me. I blush and look at the TV.

"Well kids I'm heading to bed. See y'all tomorrow." My dad says pulling me out of my thoughts.

Great now I'm gonna be alone with Dean who doesn't look happy, thanks dad.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own the character I only play with them. If I owned Dean I would never leave my house. R &R please.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Izzy's Pov_

After dad went to bed I was left with the glare of Dean and the shaking head Sam. I wish my dad would've told me they were coming over. Sam got up and went to grab another beer for the three of us.

"Thanks Sammy." I smile when he hands me mine.

"No problem Bells." He takes my dads recliner.

"So wanna tell me why you decided to call me and not tell me where you plan on going." Dean asks.

"Nope. I'm going to go get my stuff." I grab my jacket and head out the door with my beer.

I sat in my car and turned on my radio. I hooked up my Pandora radio to my car radio and pressed a random station. _Boombox_ by _Laura Marano_ started playing. Funny this song reminds me of the ass that's sitting in the house. I turned it up and started singing along.

"Press play on the day that you came into my life, yeah  
Felt our eyes harmonize  
It was strange, it was paradise, oh

'Cause when I look back on it, life like the sonic  
A quiet kinda solitude  
Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music  
I've never heard a song like you

'Cause you're my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boombox, baby  
You can sing anything, and Imma sing along with you  
And if I push the right button, will you show me somethin'?  
Little melody that I can groove to, cruise  
And with my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby

Press pause just because all I want is to stay right here  
I want you to spin me 'round, right 'round  
Right 'round till we disappear, yeah

'Cause when I look back on it, life like the sonic  
A quiet kinda solitude  
Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music  
I've never heard a song like you

'Cause you're my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boombox, baby  
You can sing anything, and Imma sing along with you  
And if I push the right button, will you show me somethin'?  
Little melody that I can groove to, cruise  
And with my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby

You make me wanna move my feet."  
"Shake, shake my hips, making brand new moves to you  
You make me wanna move my feet  
Shake, shake, my hips, making brand new moves to you." I got out singing and dancing along with that part of the song.

"'Cause you're my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you (blow my speakers out)  
Yeah, you're my boombox, baby  
You can sing anything, and Imma sing along with you (Imma sing along)  
And if I push the right button (push the right button)  
Will you show me somethin'? (will you show me somethin'?)  
Little melody that I can groove to, cruise  
And with my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby." I turn it down and let it fade into the background.

"Well done Izzy. Don't know what crap you were listening to but you made it sound better." Dean says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Go away Dean." I snap throwing back the rest of my beer.

 _Dean's Pov_

"What is your problem Dean. You're not either of her parents don't talk to her like that." Sammy tells me.

"You got a thing for her don't you Sammy?" I growl.

"No Dean I think of her as my sister nothing more. I think you're the one that has a thing for her. If you do acting like that is only going to push her away." He says.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe she'll listen." I say.

"Shake, shake my hips, making brand new moves to you  
You make me wanna move my feet  
Shake, shake, my hips, making brand new moves to you." I see her get out of her car singing and dancing along with that part of the song.

"'Cause you're my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you (blow my speakers out)  
Yeah, you're my boombox, baby  
You can sing anything, and Imma sing along with you (Imma sing along)  
And if I push the right button (push the right button)  
Will you show me somethin'? (will you show me somethin'?)  
Little melody that I can groove to, cruise  
And with my boombox, baby  
You can say anything  
Blow my speakers out with you  
Yeah, you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby." I hear her turn it down and let it fade into the background.

"Well done Izzy. Don't know what crap you were listening to but you made it sound better." I say clapping my hands and I must have snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Go away Dean." She snaps throwing back the rest of her beer.

"Not going to happen BabyGirl. I think we need to talk." I say walking towards the Camaro.

"What do we need to fucking talk about Dean! I just want to be left alone." She say snatching my unopened beer from me.

"Not what you were saying on your birthday SweetHeart." I say getting into the passenger seat.

"Dean please go away." She sighs.

"Nope." I say leaning back.

 _Izzy's Pov_

"What do you want me to say Dean?" I look at him.

"How about you tell me what's going on with you." He smirks.

"You don't want to know Dean." I sigh.

"Try me Izzy." He tells me.

"Okay but I'm warning you now that what I'm going to tell you, you won't like." I say pausing and looking at him.

He waved his hand for me to continue. _Here goes nothing,_ I think.

"I am in love with you Dean! I can't hold it in any longer. I've always had a crush on you and thought it would go away as we got older. It hasn't! I know you don't feel the same. Hell you find me annoying! Why do you think I said that I missed you Dean! I'm in love with you Dean Winchester but you don't even fucking notice me other than your annoying little sister that you never wanted!" I get out and run inside.

 _Dean's Pov_

"I am in love with you Dean! I can't hold it in any longer. I've always had a crush on you and thought it would go away as we got older. It hasn't! I know you don't feel the same. Hell you find me annoying! Why do you think I said that I missed you Dean! I'm in love with you Dean Winchester but you don't even fucking notice me other than your annoying little sister that you never wanted!" She gets out and runs inside.

Wait, did she just say all that.I get out and follow her inside. She was in the kitchen standing by the wall. I walked up to her and pinned her to the wall.

"You don't walk away from Izzy!" I kiss her.

She pushed me away from her and runs up the stairs. I ran my hand through my hair and went back outside to my car.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Dean kissed me. Dean Winchester kissed me! It wasn't real. This is just a dream. I'll wake up and feel like shit tomorrow.

"Why did you do that?" I say under my breath.

There was a knock on my door and Sammy walked in.

"You okay Bells?" He asks sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Peachy." I sigh flopping back onto the bed.

"What happened? Dean went out to his car and you never came back through." He asks looking concerned.

"Remember how I told you that I have feelings for him." He nods his head.

"Well I told him and he kissed me." I frown.

"I thought you would be happy he kissed you." He points out.

"I am but he didn't mean it Sammy. He sees me as his sister nothing else." I started crying.

"Bells hun if he didn't mean it he wouldn't have kissed you. He doesn't kiss anyone." Sammy pulls me to his side.

 _Sammy's Pov_

 _Damn it to Hell Dean!_ I pulled my arm out from under Izzy and quietly walked out of her room. I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I seen Dean sitting on the trunk of the Impala. I walk up to him.

"What the fuck Dean?" I say.

"What Sammy?" He asks.

"Bells tells you how she feels, you kiss her, and she cries her self to sleep." I say.

"What do you mean?" He says nonchalantly.

"Seriously Dean! She is in love with you and she feels like you don't feel the same. You don't kiss someone you don't have feelings for Dean." I snap.

"Shut up Sammy. You don't know how I feel." He tells me.

"No I don't Dean. You must feel something since you kissed her. You need to tell her your feelings before you end up pushing her away for good." I say.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. Should I continue? What did you think of Bella telling Dean her feelings. She meets Edward, Alice, and Jasper next chapter. They'll be the only Cullen's in the story that you'll meet. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ****The next afternoon****

 _Sammy's Pov_

To say that this morning was weird is an understatement. Bells didn't come down from her room. Dean looked like crap and Charlie was shooting daggers at Dean. I'm not sure if he knows what went down. When Bells finally came down she made breakfast and served it. She then went right back to her room.

"Sam can we talk?" Charlie asks.

"Sure." I say getting up.

I followed him into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What happened last night after I went to bed?" He asks straight to the point.

"Well Izzy called Dean before she left Phoenix, I'm guessing, told him she was leaving not to worry. Dean asked her what it was about and she went outside. Well Dean went out there to talk to her. She then came back in as did Dean. Dean then stomped outside. I went upstairs to ask her what went on. She told Dean that she was in love with him, he followed her inside kissed her and she cried herself to sleep. I then went outside and told him off." I tell him not taking a breather.

Charlie sighs and looks at me.

"I knew this would come. That girl has been smitten with him since she learned boys didn't have cooties." He smiles sadly.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Hope Dean tells her his feelings soon son. But I've gotta head out. I will be back tonight. I'll let Izzy know what is going on." He says getting up.

 _Dean's Pov(while Sam and Charlie are talking)_

What did I do. She wouldn't even look at me. Sam's right I'm gonna end up pushing her away. Why can't I man up and tell her I feel the same way. I don't see her as a sister anymore.

"Dean?" I hear her whisper.

I look up and see her standing at the foot of the stairs. It looks like she was crying again.

"Izzy." I nod.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

"Didn't think you would want to talk to me again after last night." I smirk.

"Can you stop being an ass for a minute Dean. I'm trying to have decent conversation with you." She sighs.

"What Sweetheart is it that you want to talk about?" I ask as she comes closer.

"Why you push people away." She sits next to me.

"I don't push people away." I say.

 _Damn it Dean, just fucking tell her you son of a bitch._

"Yes you do Dean. I want to know why." She puts her hand on my arm.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her how I truly felt. Truth is I don't want her to get hurt. I'm a son of a bitch who doesn't want the love of my life to get hurt.

"Sweetheart there are things you don't understand. Maybe some day you will." I say.

I get up and go outside.

 _(Still Dean's Pov him and Charlie)_  
Charlie walks out the door and sees me. He tosses me a pair of keys and I stared at him confused.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"To my truck. Izzy needs to go get some stuff for her house." He says.

House? When did Izzy buy a house?

"Okay? What does she need?" I smile.

My girl has her own house. _Wait, my girl?_ Where did that come from?

"You'll have to ask her. She's going with you and Sammy to get it." He says. "Oh and don't kiss her unless you plan on telling her how you feel son. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken."

 _Izzy's Pov_

Great my dad got called into the station so he's leave me here with Dean. To make matters worse I have to go get my stuff with Dean. I honestly didn't want him to know I had my own house. Why can't he tell me how he feels about me?

"Sammy where did Dean go?" I ask coming into the living room.

"He's outside in the Impala." Sammy smiles.

"Maybe he'll let me drive." I laugh as I walk out.

"Not a chance Bells." Sammy laughs behind me.

"What's not a chance?" Dean asks.

"It's a joke." I roll my eyes.

"She was joking around by saying maybe you would let her drive 'Baby'." Sam pokes my side.

"Hm I do want to show off my car but really want to drive Charlie's truck." He says.

I look at Sammy and wink. _'Watch this.'_ I mouthed to Sam.

"Make you a deal. Let me drive 'Baby' and I'll never bug you about your feelings towards me." I smirk.

"BabyGirl you don't want to do that." He smirks back.

"Dean." Sam says with a warning tone.

"Scratch her it's your head." He says. "But no deal."

Is he serious? I ran up and full out kissed him. Not on his cheek either. He smirked and got into my dads truck.

"Who am I riding with?" Sammy asks.

"Me." Dean says.

I smile. Dean Winchester is letting me drive his Impala. My day can't get any better.

 ****Port Angeles Mall****

 _Dean's Pov_

Izzy looked really hot getting out of the Impala. Damn that woman can drive 'Baby' anytime she wants. I smirk at her and she smiled back. I got out of the truck and made my way over to her.

"So what did we come here for exactly?" I ask.

"Well I would like to get dishes, bedding, tvs, and other knick knacks for the house. I also need to get me a cell phone." She says.

"Well then let's get to it BabyGirl." I throw my arm around her.

I could really get use to her being tucked into my side. I really need to tell her how I feel. This girl is driving me crazy. Sam shakes his head as we walk by him. I flip him off and keep walking.

 _Izzy's Pov_

I can't believe Dean has his arm around me. I seen Sammy shake his head and Dean flip him off. I smiled and shook my head at their antics.

We headed into Sears and Dean lead me straight to the entertainment section. I wanted to get a TV for the living room and one for my room. He helped me pick two out and as I was paying the clerk was paying more attention to Dean than me.

"You know it's rude to leave a customer standing here." I mumble under my breath.

"Could you please help my girlfriend out?" Dean snaps at her.

 _Girlfriend?_ Hm I like the sound of that. Too bad it's never going to happen.  
We got the Tvs and left the God awful store. Dean still had his arm around me and I could help but relax into his side. I seen him look down and kiss the top of my head. I sighed and smirked. Hopefully he would tell me how he felt soon.

 ****Twenty Minutes Later****

Some pixie chick, a guy who looked like he was in pain and a guy who looked like he just stepped out of a Vogue magazine were walking towards me. Dean and Sam had gone to get the Tvs. I was standing at the food court waiting for my food. The pixie chick looked all hyped up on sugar.

"Hi my names Alice. This is my boyfriend, Jasper, and my brother, Edward." Pixie chick says.

"Isabella now I'm rather busy and don't want to deal with you." I snap.

I didn't know what came over me. I usually never snap at random ass strangers. Where are Dean and Sammy when you need them. Ugh I should've kept Dean's phone when he offered. I was starting to get sick being near these freaks. I mean why in the hell would they all be wearing gold like contacts.

"BabyGirl they bugging you?" Dean walks up behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

"Kinda. Can we go get me a phone now?" I ask.

"Yup." He glares at them.

As we were walking off I heard the one called Edward say that he didn't like how Dean thought about me. I looked over at Sammy and notice that he was looking them all over.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asks him.

"Did you hear what he said? What about they're fucking eyes?" Sammy whispers at him.

"Well they could be Cold Ones." I blurt out.

"How do you know?" Sammy asks me.

"Well when that Alice introduced herself we shook hands. She was ice cold, well her hands were anyway. They're eyes are a funky gold color. Dads journal says there's an entry about this coven or family that hunts animals." I say smiling.

"Fuck! BabyGirl that's a fucking turn on that you know that." Dean says squeezes my waist.

"Don't be saying shit like that unless you can back it up." I bump my hip against his.

 _**Next Door (Izzy's New House)**_

Sammy drove my dads truck home. I got to drive the Impala back. Dean laid with his head in my lap. I wanted to run my free hand through his hair but I thankfully stopped myself.

Right now Dean was setting up the TV in my living room. As he was doing that I toured my new house. The guys helped me bring my stuff to the house. We stopped at the store and bought food. We were going to ask my dad about Alice and Edward Cullen.

Before we left the mall we ran into them. Edward told us their last name. Dean and Sammy thought there was something up with them as well.

"Izzy honey. Where you at?" I hear my dad ask.

"Coming dad." I smile.

Now I wouldn't have to worry about a curfew or anything. My mom was going to be pissed that I moved without telling her. I walked out and found Dean and my dad sitting at the table.

"Got everything you need?" My dad asks as I sit down.

"Yeah I did. Thank you Dean for setting up the Tvs for me." I smile.

"No problem BabyGirl. We ran into what Sammy and I think could be a problem." Dean tells Charlie.

"What's up kids?" He asks.

"Dad what do you know about ghe Cullen's?" I ask.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger I know sorry. I've posted enough chapters for today :) please read and review. Please note that all mistakes are mine.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again. I'll try to update once if not twice a day. If I get can't get updates up fast I'm sorry. I'm a single mom of a 2 year old so it's a little hard to write. Hope you like this story so far. Please r &r :)**

 _Previously: "No problem BabyGirl. We ran into what Sammy and I think could be a problem." Dean tells Charlie._

 _"What's up kids?" He asks._

 _"Dad what do you know about ghe Cullen's?" I ask._

 **Chapter 5**

 _Izzy's Pov_

My dad chocked on his beer.

"Why do you ask?" He says once he's calmed himself.

"Well I had a run in with Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. The first time Dean and Sammy went to the Tvs so I was by myself. When the three of us were walking away I heard Edward tell Alice and Jasper and I quote _'I don't like the way that Dean guy was thinking about Isabella.'_ So what's up with them?" I say.

I seen Dean's eyes widen. I smirked wondering what he was thinking of me. I knew he had feelings for me.

"Don't want to know." I heard my dad muttering.

"Dad you never answered my question." I say.

"They're Cold Ones. You've read my journal Izzy." He looks at me.

"They're the same ones you wrote about?" Dean asks for me.

"The very same ones. Except when I seen them last Alice and Jasper weren't with them. There's now seven of them. Edward can read minds so that's what he was talking about." He tells us.

Great, just what we need a mind reading vampire. So now Dean and Sammy have a possible case.

"Izzy did you hear what I said?" My dad asks me.

"No sorry." I blush.

"I was telling you that you need to stay away from Edward. He may seem like a harmless vampire but bodies have come up at the morgue with no blood in the body. Now that I'm sure the Cullen's are back it's raising red flags. Did any of their eyes look red?" He asks.

I think back to when they first came up to me. Edward's eyes were the ones that made me think they were wearing contacts. His eyes were a muddy color.

"Edward's eyes seemed to be a lot darker than Alice and Jasper. They were almost a muddy looking color." I tell him.

"Well kids it looks like you guys have a case to do. Edward needs to be taken out." My dad says.

"Don't you mean Dean and Sammy have a case?" I say.

"You'll be joining them." He tells me.

"NO!" Dean yells.

"Dean shut it!" Sammy says.

"Why can't I come?" I glare at Dean.

"You don't have any training. You wouldn't know what to do." He says sternly.

"Dean she knows how to handle all the weapons we use. She has her own stash." My dad chimes in.

"In my trunk to be exact. Just like your stash." I look at Dean.

"Dean did you not tell me that I shouldn't worry about Izzy because you had a feeling she would be hunting soon?" Sam asks him.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He says getting up.

He walked out the door and slammed it shut. I looked at my dad and sighed. I got up and grabbed two beers from the fridge. I made my way out to Dean.

 _Dean's Pov_

I heard the front door open and I automatically knew it was Izzy. She handed me a beer and sat next to me. I wanted to say how I felt but couldn't. If she was coming on the hunt I didn't want her to know. She deserves better than me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asks.

"I don't want you coming with us." I say without looking at her.

"Dean why don't you want me to come?" She says.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. I care to much about you for you to get hurt." I say.

"Did you just say you care to much about me?" She asks.

"Izzy." I sigh.

"Dean come on. Tell me what you think of me. I'm losing my mind. I know what I feel is all one sided I'm dealing with that. It would be nice to know what you think of me though." She tells me while hopping up next to me.

"That's the thing they're not one sided." I mumble.

"Izzy I care okay and that's all I'm gonna say on the matter." I tell her.

Sammy came walking out and told us he was going to go get dinner. I nodded and Izzy headed back inside.

 _Izzy's Pov_

"That's the thing they're not one sided." He mumbles not knowing I could hear him.

"Izzy I care okay and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." He tells me.

I went back inside smiling. My dad looked at me funny.

"What's that look for?" I ask.

"What's got you smiling?" He laughs.

"Dean pretty much told me that my feelings for him aren't one sided." I smile.

"So you kids together finally?" He asks.

"What? No. Dad he doesn't know I heard him say that. He mumbled it under his breath." I say blushing.

"Sure kid sure." He laughs.

Dean came walking in and looked at us laughing. I went and got my dad another beer and sat in the living room. Dean came and sat next to me. I wanted to lean into him but had to remind myself that now wasn't the time. It seems like he had other plans though as he pulled me into his side. That got me thinking back to when he called me his girlfriend.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?" I blurt out.

"Huh?" Dean smirks.

"When we were in Sears earlier. You told the clerk I was your girlfriend. Why?" I ask.

"Because I like the sound of it." He smiles a real smile.

I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. So he was playing hard to get was he. He likes the sound of me being his girlfriend. I love the sound of me being his girlfriend but I'm not going to push my luck.

We ate and watched TV. Sam went back to my dads house for the night and Dean was staying with me.

"I'm heading to bed." I say getting up and throwing all my beer bottles away.

"Night Izzy." Dean says.

 ****Later That Night****

 _Dean's Pov_

Izzy started screaming so I jumped up and ran to her room. I didn't see any harm but she was up shaking and pushed up against the headboard.

"Izzy?" I slowly walk towards her.

"Dean?" She says crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask sitting on the bed.

"He was in here." She curls into my side.

"Who was?" I ask looking around.

"Edward." She mutters.

"How did he get in?" I start to get pissed.

"Not sure. I woke up and he was standing at the foot of the bed. He didn't say or do anything he was just staring at me." She trembles.

I look over and notice that her window was open. That fucking creep snuck into my girls room to watch her sleep. I so hope I Qom the one who kills him.

"He want be coming back. you that." I say getting up to shut her window.

I start to head out of her room when I hear her start to cry again.

"Dean could you sleep in here with me." She asks.

She didn't have to say anything else. I got into the bed and laid on my back. She curled into my side and we drifted off to sleep.  
 ****The Next Morning****

 _Izzy's Pov_

The bed was empty next to me. I should've known that it was all a dream. At least I can hope. I got up and walked to the kitchen to start coffee. I walked in on Dean, my dad and Sammy sitting at the table. I rubbed my eyes and looked at them. They were all staring at me. Did I have something on my face?

"What?" I ask.

"Want me to tell them?" Dean asks.

"Tell them...oh yeah I guess." So it wasn't a dream.  
"What happened?" My dad asks.

"Well I was sleeping then Miss scream bloody murder over here started screaming. I ran into her room to find her sitting against her headband shaking. I asked her what had happened and she said that Edward was in her room. The window was open lock busted." Dean says.

"What did he do?" Sammy asks.

"What did he say?" My dad asks at the same time.

"Nothing. He stood there at the foot of the bed. I'm pretty sure he was watching me sleep." I tell them.

I went to sit in the chair next to Dean but he pulled me into his lap. Sammy and my dad looked at us. I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what was going on. Dean smirked at them. He was going to get questioned about this later.

 _Dean's Pov_

Charlie and Sammy were glaring at me but I didn't know what to say. After this case was over with I was going to tell her my feelings.

"Well figure something out. I have to head in. Izzy I'll see you later. Bye boys." Charlie says kissing Izzy on her head and left.

Sammy went and got his computer from Charlie's. Izzy is still in my lap and I kissed her neck.

"Dean stop." She moves around.

"Why?" I ask.

"Plan on telling me your feelings?" She says.

"Really?" I ask.

She gets up and sits on the table in front of me.

"Dean I've told you my feelings. I'm not saying that I don't like what you do to me. Here's the thing though, I need to know how you feel about me. I don't want to be confused anymore." She tells me.

"If I can continue holding you at night, and pull you into my lap I'll tell you my feelings after we take care of Edward." I say.

"Deal." She plops back down into my lap.

 **A/N: Can you figure out what's going to happen? Liking it? Please remember to review. All mistakes are my own.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another update. I would love to know what you guys are thinking. If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews. Well on with the story.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Authors Pov_

Well Izzy and Dean pretty much made a deal. Sammy comes back and sees that Izzy hasn't moved.

"So what's going on here?" Sam asks them.

"What do you mean Sammy?" Dean asks.

"I think he wants to know what's going on between us." Izzy smiles at Dean.

"Well after we take care of Edward fucking Cullen I'll be telling her how I feel. She is going to sit in my lap and let me hold her at night for my feelings. Got a problem with it?" Dean smirks kissing the back of Izzy's neck.

"Just don't hurt her." Sam frowns.

 _Dean's Pov_

"So what do we have so far?" Izzy asks Sam.

"Well I'm waiting for your dad to email me the reports. We're going to have to do some research on Edward. Thing is, is I'm not sure how we're supposed to do that." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

It's not like Sammy not to have any ideas.

"Well we would have to get close to Edward but how are we going to do that." He says.

He had a point. This one's going to be tricky one.

"I could get close to him. I mean he has a problem with Dean thinking of me. Maybe he has a crush I could use to our advantage." Izzy smiles.

"No your not going to risk yourself BabyGirl." I say.

"I'm not saying I'll be alone with him by myself. You guys are really good at hiding. Thing is though you would have to keep your mind blank so he can't hear you." She says.

"Fine." I sigh.

"So now that we have that figured out. How do we get him alone?" Sam shakes his head.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Well we now had a plan. The hunt officially starts tomorrow. I'm going to go to the mall tomorrow and hope I run into Edward. The guys were going to be there as well. They were going to put a wire on me.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asks sitting next to me and hands me a beer.

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry it makes everyone think you care." I tease him.

"I do care about you Izzy. I just want you to be safe." He kisses the top of my head.

"I will be Dean. It's not like I'll be by myself. You and Sammy won't let anything happen to me. I have faith in you." I finish my beer.

"Well how about you whip up some food woman! I'm starving." He pokes my side.

"You're always hungry Dean." I laugh and get up.

"You make good food of course I want you to feed me." He gets up and follows me into the house.

"Well Dean since you wanted me to cook, what would you like?" I ask.

"Wait why does he get to choose?" Sam whines.

"Shut it bitch." Dean smacks him in the head.

"Jerk." Sammy rubs the back of his head.

"Boys knock it off or no food." I threaten.

"No fair Bells." Sam frowns.

"He chooses because he was the one to ask me to make food. You'll choose tomorrow night." I tell him.

"Can we have your famous enchiladas?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. I'll start that then I'll start dessert." I smirk.

I was going to make apple pie from scratch. Dean's favorite but I don't wanna ruin the surprise for him. Dean's eyes got wide when I said dessert. This guy is killing me with his looks.

"No before you ask I'm not going to tell you what I'm making for dessert." I say walking in to the kitchen.

 **A/N: sorry this chapter is short. It's pretty much a filler. I'll update tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoys. Review please and all mistake are my own. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again readers. Sorry for the chapter being so short. I will try to make this one longer. Please remember that I don't own any of the characters I'm just playing around with them. Note that any mistakes are my own. Now on with the story.**

 **Little info on what's going to be happening in this chapter:**

 **1\. Bella goes to the mall and runs in to Edward.**

 **2\. Her and Edward will start 'dating'**

 **3\. Things will start getting bad**

 **4\. Depends on my mood there might be a cliffhanger**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Izzy's Pov_

This morning was awkward to say the least. Eddie boy ended up coming into my room again although that didn't last long once he seen Dean sitting in the corner with a lighter.

"So BabyGirl wanna tell me what you were dreaming about after your stalker left." Dean smirks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you forget that you talk in your sleep." He winks at me.

 _Oh God._ I try thinking back to what I was dreaming but couldn't find anything.

"What did I say?" I ask freaking out.

Please don't let Sammy walk in and hear this. Please don't let what I said last night be embarrassing. Dean looked around and pointed to my room. He got up and mouthed 'follow me'. I followed him to my room and sat on the bed.

"Dean would you just tell me what I said." I impatiently say.

"Well it varied to you moaning my name, to calling out for help, to screaming at Edward to leave you alone then finally back to me. Although the last time you went back to me you were having a full conversation with dream me but it was coming out as one sided." He plops on my bed smirking.

I remember now. Oh dear. Dean said I started of moaning his name and that's because that dream was a very sexual dream. I blushed remembering all the things dream Dean did. I went from that to screaming for help. I had woke up from what I thought was a dream to find that Edward had drained all the ones I loved. Screaming at Edward to leave me alone was because he was coming towards me with an evil smile telling me that I was next and that no one could stop him. I just put that as me being nervous. Now the conversation I was having with dream Dean was about where we were going to get married.

"So want to tell me what the conversation was BabyGirl." Dean asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Not now maybe after you tell me your feelings." I say leaving the room.

 ****Getting Ready To Go To The Mall****

 _Dean's Pov_

Sammy was getting the wire ready to put on Izzy. We were going to be driving in together and hopefully we will get this done and over with. To say that I was freaking out(which I never do) was an understatement. I didn't want her doing this but she's like her father in that direction. Stubborn as hell. I love that girl but I can't tell her quite yet.

I just hope she knows what's she's getting herself into.

My phone starts ringing and I grin knowing that it's Bobby. I wonder what he wants.

"Hello." I answer.

 _"Idjit why have you not called?"_

"Because I'm a little busy." I reply.

 _"Too busy to call me. You idjits not done with the case yet?"_

"Oh we're done with it but another case hit us right in the face. I'm here with someone." I walk into the living room.

 _"Who you with?"_

Izzy looks at me and I hand her the phone. _'Who is it?'_ She mouths. _'Bobby.'_ I mouth back. She takes the phone. She put it on speaker.

"Hi Uncle Bobby!"

 _"Princess is that you? So you're the one the idjits are with."_

"Hey now don't be calling my boys idjits now ya hear." She gets back at him.

 _"Well they are idjits. But how are you Princess."_

"I'm good Uncle Bobby." She smiles back at me.

"Bells you ready to put this on?" Sammy asks coming into the room.

"I gotta go Bobby talk to you later." She heads into the kitchen with him.

 _"What are you doing to Princess you Idjit?"_ Bobby asks as I take the phone off speaker.

"It's for the case. Don't worry we'll call when we're done." I hang up.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Sammy was putting the wire on me. I was wearing an under shirt so the wires wouldn't be uncomfortable. Dean gave me one of his old band shirts to wear and over that I was going to wear a button up shirt.

"All done Bells. You can go get dressed now." Sam tells me.

"Thanks Sam. I'll be ready in a minute." I smile leaving the room.

When I walked in I noticed that my window was broken. That fucking creep was in my room again. This time he didn't just bust the new lock we put on last night after he left but he broke my entire window. Ugh I hate him.

I got the shirt Dean gave me on and put on the button up. The button up is one of Dean's he left at my moms when he visited the last time. I wonder if he would recognize it. I smiled and put a little bit of make up on. I left my hair down and brushed through it. I walked into the living room and Sam smiled.

"Look good Bells." Sam says.

Dean looked at me and smirked. "Isn't that my shirt?"

"Yes, yes it is. Mine now though and has been for five or six years." I smirk back.

"Well let's go get some food then we'll head to the mall." Sam says.

"You're riding with me to the restaurant then you'll drive to the mall." Dean tells me.

"Okay then what car am I taking?" Sam asks.

"My Camaro. I'll drive it to the mall." I tell him tossing him my keys.

"Oh thank you Bells. Love ya." Sam smiles running out the door.

 ****Port Angeles Diner****

 _Izzy's Pov_

The ride over was fun. Dean and I held hands and sang along to the music. He kissed my hand and actually smiled. I'm falling for him even more now. He sure knows how to make me feel things I haven't in a while.

"So what's got your mind far away?" Dean asks.

"My bedroom window." I say sadly.

"What's wrong with your bedroom window?" Sam asks.

"Well when I went to get dressed I noticed my window was broken. Fagward not only busted the lock again he took the whole window out." I frown.

"Fagward?" Dean laughs.

"Yes he looks like a fag." I smirk.

"Well call your dad and let him know. We'll pay for the window." Sam says.

"Okay. Fine I'll call him." I say digging out my phone.

 _"Chief Swan. How may I help you?"_

"Hey dad it's me. I have to tell you something." I say sighing.

 _"What's up kid?"_

"Well before we left my house I went to get dressed. My bedroom window is broken." I say.

 _"What happened kid? Dean piss ya off bad enough that ya threw him out the window."_

"No dad he didn't. I'm thinking Edward was in my room again. Dean and I put a lock on my window last night and that's busted just like my window."

 _"Alright kid I'll head home and get it fixed."_

"Well Sammy said that they would pay for it."

 _"Okay kid. Be careful and see y'all when ya get back."_

"Alright bye dad." I hung up laughing.

"What's so funny Bells?" Sam asks.

"Dad thought Dean pissed me off and I threw him out my bedroom window." I look over at Dean.

Dean growled and stuffed his mouth full of fries.

 ****The Mall Once Again****

 _Dean's Pov_

I didn't like the fact that she's in the store alone. Although I knew what she was doing I was nervous that she was going to get hurt.

"Earth to Dean. Did you hear anything I said?" Sam asks.

"No sorry. Freaking out about Izzy here." I admit.

"She'll be fine. Edward just walked into the store." Sam points out.

 _"Hello Isabella."_ The Fagward says.

 _"Um hi, Edward?"_ Izzy says.

 _"Yes. How are you today Love?"_ He asks her.

Ugh bastard she is not your love I growl. I wasn't thinking it so it didn't hurt.

 _"I'm okay Edward thank you for asking. Where are your sister and her boyfriend?"_ She asks.

 _"They went camping with the rest of the family. I had some things to do so I stayed behind."_ He tells her.

 _"Oh that's cool."_ Izzy says.

I could tell she didn't know what to say.

 _"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"_ He asks her.

 _"Um sure when?"_ She stutters.

 _"How about tomorrow night? Or would your boyfriend get mad?"_ He asks.

 _"What boyfriend?"_ She asks playing stupid.

 _"Isn't the guy you were here with your boyfriend?"_ He says acting shocked.

 _"Um no he's my friend. I don't have a boyfriend."_ She says.

Smart girl I smile.

 _"Oh well tomorrow night at eight work for you?"_ He asks relieved.

 _"Yeah that's fine."_ She says.

 _"Where can I pick you up at?"_ He asks again.

 _"Do you know where Charlie Swan lives?"_ Good he won't know she lives by herself.

 _"Yeah I do."_ He says.

 _"That's where you can pick me up. That's my dad."_ She says.

 _"Oh okay. See you tomorrow Isabella."_ He says and I see him exit the store.

Izzy comes out about twenty minutes later with her arms shopping bags. She motions towards the food court and I nod.

 ****Back At Izzy's****

 _Izzy's Pov_

After we had gotten back to my house I freaked. He knew I didn't live at my dads. Fuck, what do I do now? Ugh why didn't Dean or Sam think of that. Unless he thinks me and my dad live here.

"Uh I think we have a slight problem." I tell Dean and Sam.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"He may think that I don't live with my dad. That or he thinks dad and I live here." I look at him.

"Shit. He didn't give you his number did he?" Sam asks.

"Yeah he did." I pull out the piece of paper

I texted the number.

 _ **Edward it's Isabella what's the address you have for my dads house? -Isabella**_

I waited a few minutes before I got a response.

 _ **1509 South Market street correct? -Edward**_ **(A/N: addresses in this are completely fake if they happen to exist just using random numbers has nothing to do with actual places)**

"He thinks this is my dad's house." I tell them.

 ** _Yeah that's correct. Sorry had to make sure you had the address right. -Isabella_**

So all I had to do was get my dad here tomorrow night. He knew what was going on. Dean looked a little relieved and Sam sighed.

"Ugh BabyGirl I'm sorry to put you in this position." Dean pulls me onto his lap.

"It's okay Dean." I lean into his chest.

"You want me to start food?" Sam asks.

"Sure." I sigh rubbing my hand over my face.

"It's okay BabyGirl." Dean rubs my arms.

"Why do you call me BabyGirl?" I ask looking up at him.

"Because your my BabyGirl. Plus we all have to have pet names for each other." He smirks.

"Well I don't have one for you." I say.

"You can think of one." He kisses my neck.

 ****After Dinner****

 _Dean's Pov_

I went outside while Izzy took a shower. I laid in the front seat of the Impala and turned on the music. _Eye of the tiger_ was playing so I decided to do my little dance. **(A/N: here is the link to Dean's Eye of the Tiger dance /CnAwd0V9aoo)**  
Little did I know that she watching me from the front door. I heard her clapping and laughing.

"I now know what to call you Tiger." She laughs coming up to me.

"Hm tiger I like it BabyGirl." I smile.

I pull her to me and kiss the top of her head. We seen Charlie pull into the shared driveway. He got out and made his way over to us.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Dad came over and smiled seeing Dean's arms around me. He shook his head and Dean squeezed my side.

"Want to tell me that you kids aren't together now?" He looks at me.

"Ugh so not having the conversation again dad." I laugh.

"No ol man we're not together yet." Dean smiles.

"Well what happened?" He asks walking inside with us.

"I'm going out with Edward tomorrow night. He'll be picking me up here. Kicker is he thinks we both live here. So I need you to be here tomorrow night." I tell him.

"Okay what time?" He asks.

"Eight and my curfew is nine or that's what I'm going to tell him." I smile.

"No I'll tell him that I expect you to be back by nine." Dad smiles.

 ****The Next Afternoon****

Sam and Dean were out back target practicing. I was cleaning up the house and listening to music. _Fall Out Boys Irresistible featuring Demi Lovato_ came on.

"Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind  
You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight til the end  
This will not be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA  
And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble  
Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble  
Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation  
Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation  
Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores  
Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves  
You know I give my love a f-f-four letter name

And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chérie but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi amore  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war  
And I still love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeahI love the way, I love the way

I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby"

I pulled out my headphones and noticed Dean standing in the door way. I looked at him and went and sat on the couch.

"Damn BabyGirl you can sing." Dean winks.

"Duh I'm not stupid. I really like that song." I smile.

"If you keep singing I could get use to it as well." He sits next to me.

Dean willing to listen to music that's not Rock is crazy. He doesn't like the newer music he would rather live under a rock than listen to that. If you were to ask him what he thought of Justin Bieber he would laugh and ask who that was.

"Well I guess I might as well go take a nap before I have to leave." I sigh.

Dean followed me into my room and sat in the chair. I was freaking out because I really didn't want to do this but it had to be done. He needed to be stopped. I laid in my bed and as soon as my head hit the bed I was asleep.

 ****Two Hours Later****

Dean woke me up and asked if I wanted some food. I told him no that I should probably get ready since Fagward would be here in an hour.

"BabyGirl you ready?" Dean asks me twenty minutes later.

"Yeah I'm ready." I say.

I was once again wearing a wire. Dean was going to follow us in the Camaro. Dean would make sure nothing happens to me.

"Izzy you okay?" My dad asks as I come into the living room.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just nervous." I say.

 ****Forty Minutes Later****

There was a knock on the door and my dad made his way to open the door. I grabbed the beer out of Dean's hand and took a drink. Dean winked at me.

 _'You'll be fine. I'll be there the entire time.'_ Dean mouths.

I nod my head as Edward and my dad come into the room.

"Well we better be going. I'll have her back by nine Mr. Swan." Edward says.

We walked out and he opened the door on the passenger side. He helped me in and walked back to his side of the car. I seen Dean looking out the window and I frowned. I wasn't going to enjoy this because I'm not with who I wanted to be with.

"So would Italian food be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine." I force a smile.

 **Edward's Pov**

I couldn't read her mind. It wasn't making me happy at all. Charlie was shooting off death threats about me hurting his baby. Sam wasn't really thinking of anything but some blonde he called mom. That Dean really pissed me off by thinking of my Isabella that way.

"We're here." I announce.

She looked like she was far away in thought. I would like to know what she was thinking. I hope it's about me and not that nasty Dean.

"Can we have a table for two?" I ask the waiter.

"Yes follow me."

We got to a quiet table and I pulled out Isabella's chair. She thanked me and sat down.

"I'll have the Alfredo Chicken and a coke please." She says.

"I'll have the same." I smile.

The waiter walked off and I heard his thoughts.

 _'I don't know what that girl sees in the guy. She doesn't look happy. Maybe I should ask her out.'_

I'll come back after I drop her off and kill him. No one talks about my Isabella that way. Alice said she was my mate so I will kill anyone who thinks bad about her. I'll have to get Dean alone to kill him.

"Have you been here before?" I ask.

"Yes my dad and I always come here if we are in town." She says.

"So where did you move from?" I ask.

"Lawrence Kansas." She replies.

I really needed her to open up about her life.

"So why did you move all the way out here?" I smile.

"My mom remarried and I didn't want to be in the way. Plus side is I get to see my dad." She says.

"Oh did you not like her new husband?" I frown.

"Phil no he's great but I'm eighteen and I really didn't want to live with them anymore." She says.

"Here you go. The food will be here shortly. If you need anything else let me know." The waiter puts our drinks down.

I pushed it to the side and thanked him.

"So did you graduate highschool?" I smile.

"Yes. Excuse me I need to use the restroom." She says.

 _Izzy's Pov_

I went to the room and pulled out my phone. I pulled up Dean's number and texted him.

 _ **Seriously what do I fucking tell him? He's trying to get me to open up. -BabyGirl**_

 _ **Don't let him know anything personal. You're doing good so far. Get back because your date looks ready to rip your poor waiter apart. -Tiger**_

 _ **P.S. don't worry you have five more minutes before you leave. I'll head out as soon as you get your check and follow you guys back. See you when we get home. -Tiger**_

I put my phone back on my pocket and left the restroom. I seen Dean sitting against the wall opposite of me. I smile knowing he's close by. Edward smiled back thinking I was smiling at him.

"The food arrived while you were in the restroom." He pulls out my chair.

"Thanks. This looks really good." I say as I put a mouthful in my mouth.

I didn't want him to ask anymore questions so I ate as fast as I could. He called the waiter over and got our check. I seen Dean leave and smirk my way.

We got back out to the car and we left. I noticed the Impala sitting there and smiled.

 ****Back At Izzy's House****

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Edward." I smile getting out of the car.

"No problem I quite enjoyed myself. I hope maybe do this again." He says.

"I'll text you and let you know." I shut the door.

I watch him drive off and tell Dean that he's gone. I went in took the wires off and grabbed two beers. I went outside and waited for Dean.

"Hey BabyGirl." Dean pulls up.

"Hey Tiger." I smile.

He gets out and hops onto the trunk. He pats the spot next to him and I hop up handing him his beer. He cracks his open and chugs it.

"Want me to go get ya another one?" I ask.

"Nah I'll go get one." He says running back to the house.

He came back out with a twelve pack and sat it on the trunk between us.

"You did good tonight." He pats my back.

"Man I was pretty pissed that he was trying to ask about my personal life." I sigh drinking my beer.

"Well you didn't give anything away that you shouldn't have. Lawrence Kansas was a nice touch. I haven't been back there since we left." He frowns.

"Yeah well I didn't want him to know where my mom and Phil actually live. I haven't been back since mom and I left. I really wish I could go back to visit." I say.

"Well we will make a trip down there when we don't have many cases. Maybe we'll have one down there. Hell given the chance Sammy will find us a case down there." Dean laughs.

"I would love that." I laugh.

"We gotta go." My dad and Sammy come running out.

"What happened?" We ask at the same time.

"I'll explain in the car." Sam says.

We jump into the Impala and Sam follows my dad.

"There was body found drained of blood in Port Angeles. It's a male late 20s." Sam tells us as we're speeding down the road.

"Where?" Dean asks grabbing three badges.

"In an alley behind an Italian restaurant." He says.

"Our waiter." I gasp.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Our waiter was a male who looked to be in his late twenties. Remember your text Dean? You told me 'Get back because your date looks ready to rip your poor waiter apart.' What if you weren't kidding?" I say.

 ****Back At The House 3 Hours Later****

 _Dean's Pov_

Sure enough it was the waiter. It had to be Edward because the boss said that the waiter went on break right after Izzy and he left but never come back in. The boss went to check on him and found the body. Charlie and Sammy stayed behind so they could help investigate the crime. Izzy and I were in the living room watching a movie. Her phone buzzed and she showed me her phone.

 ** _Isabella would you like to be my girlfriend? -Edward_**

"Say yes. Now when you go on your next date you'll be the one asking the questions." I tell her.

 _ **Yeah I would like that a lot :) I'm going to watch a movie before bed. I'll message you tomorrow Edward. -Isabella**_

 _ **Alright have a good night Love. -Edward**_

She tossed her phone onto the chair across the room. I put my arm on the back of the couch and Izzy scooted over next to me. She leaned into me and sighed. I took a drink of my beer and smirked.

"I wonder what the waiter did for him to kill him." She says.

"Probably thought about you and Edward didn't like it." I tell her.

"That dude needs a new hobby." She laughs.

 ****Two Days Later****

 _Izzy's Pov_

I've gone on three dates so far with Edward. Each time there's a body after he drops me off at home. Ivw gotten to open up and he's told me a lot. I know his family is, what they call themselves, vegetarians. They're called Cold Ones. And that his sister, Alice, can see the future and her boyfriend, Jasper(who is new to the lifestyle), can fuck with your emotions.

My phone buzzed with two new messages.

 _ **Love what are you doing tomorrow night? -Edward**_

 _ **I'm having dinner with my dad, Dean, and Sam. Why? -Isabella**_

 _ **Cancel that and have dinner with me. -Edward**_

 _ **I can't do that Edward it's rude. I've had these plans for three days. -Isabella**_

I opened the other text.

 ** _Hey you want to come to a bar with me? -Tiger_**

 ** _When? -BabyGirl_**

 ** _Now. Or do ya need a few minutes to get dressed. -Tiger_**

 ** _Give me a few. -BabyGirl_**

I threw my phone into my bed and got dressed. I was happy to be leaving with Dean. My phone buzzed again with three messages.

 _ **Well I don't care if it's rude. I'm your boyfriend so you'll spend more time with me not those Dean and Sam guys. -Edward**_

 _ **Love why are you not answering? -Edward**_

 _ **I'm not canceling my plans Edward sorry. Just because your my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to spend all my time with you. My family is important to me. -Isabella**_

 _ **I'll be waiting in the Impala. -Tiger**_

 _ **I'm coming. -BabyGirl**_

I threw my phone on my bed and ran out the door.

 ****Two Days Later****

Tonight Edward and I were going out. We planned on going to the diner right here in town. My dad was going to come in right before we left. I was going to text him when we got our check.

"Have fun BabyGirl." Dean says as I head to the door.

"Fuck off Tiger." I go outside to wait for Edward.

 **A/N:Cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to end the chapter. I hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think. I just put a poll up please it out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes I'm back! I'm having fun writing this but I would really like some feed back. I need to know if there's anything I need to do.** _Special shout out to BellamysGirl1 and Guest Laura who reviewed. Thank you guys._

 _Laura(Guest): I will try to update once or twice a day depends on how long the chapter is. Hope you enjoy._

 _Previously:_ _"Have fun BabyGirl." Dean says as I head to the door._

 _"Fuck off Tiger." I go outside to wait for Edward._

 _Chapter 8_

 _Izzy's Pov_

 _Edward showed up five minutes later. I was hoping we caught him in the act soon. I was getting sick of doing this. I didn't want to hide my feelings for Dean anymore._

 _"Love how was your day?" He asks as I get into the car._

 _"Good. Looked for jobs. " I say._

 _"There's no reason for you to work." He tells me._

 _"I'm not going to do this again Edward. I want my own money I don't need you to pay for everything." I sigh._

 _"I don't see why not. Most girls would love for their things to paid for." He starts again._

 _"I'm not like most girls Edward. Just leave it alone." I snap._

 _The point was to get him pissed to the point of where he would snap._

 _Authors Pov_

They got to the diner and Sam and Dean were hanging around outside. Little did they know that the victim wouldn't be some poor waiter. It was going to be poor Bella. Well let's see what's happening on the inside.

 _Izzy's Pov_

"So when do you want to meet the rest of my family?" Edward asks.

"I really don't want to meet them Edward." I say.

"You need to meet them love." He tells me.

"Why do I?" I ask.

"If we are to be married I think you should get to know your in-laws." He smiles.

"Excuse me? Married? Uh no I don't think so." I snap.

"Yes marriage." He growls.

I get up and walk outside. The plan was working so far. He followed me our and grabbed my arm. He pulled me along to the alley behind the diner. He shoved me up against the wall and pinned me by the arms.

"Listen here I told you that I couldn't read your mind but you better listen to me. When I say marriage I mean it. You are my mate." He growls.

"Fuck you Edward! I don't want to be married to you! Why would I? I'm not your mate I'm telling you." I yell.

"Fine if I can't have you then no one can." That's when things started to go in slow motion.

He started coming towards my neck but I seen Dean behind him with the machete. He didn't get near my neck before he was headless. Dean and Sam proceeded to chop him into pieces and light him on fire. I stood there afraid to move. I don't think I could if I tried.

 ****Two Hours Later****

Dean carried me into the house and laid me in my bed. He laid down next to me and held me.

"You okay BabyGirl?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little freaked." I admit.

"It's okay. I'm sorry you had to see all that." He sighs.

"I was going to see it one way or another Dean. It's okay." I roll over to face him.

 _Dean's Pov_

"If you say so BabyGirl." I smile.

"So I think you owe me something." She says.

"Oh and what do I owe you?" I smirk.

"Didn't you say that after Edward was taken care of you would admit your feelings?" She smirks.

"Yeah I sure did." I sit up.

I look over at her and think of how to word it.

"Okay you know that I don't do chick flick moments so I'm not sure how to word this." I tell her.

"Continue." She waves her hand.

"Okay here goes nothing. Izzy I've known you for your entire life. You've been my best friend. You're not the type to roll over and take my shit. You know me better than Sammy does. I am in love with you and have been since you were fourteen. Bobby originally gave me the Camaro to fix up for Sammy but I knew you liked old restored cars so I worked day in and day out to fix the car the way you would like it. Sammy understood because he couldn't drive yet so he wasn't mad. When you kissed me when you seen it I knew you were it for me.." I never got to finish because she attacked me.

I held her to me and kissed her back with as much power as she was. I didn't want to ever pull back.

"That's all I wanted to hear Tiger." She pulls back.

"BabyGirl do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Only if you come up with a better pet name Tiger." She smiles.

"Okay how about Angel?" I kiss her.

"Love it." She says.

 ****The Next Day****

 _Izzy's Pov_

I woke up with an arm holding me. I smiled knowing it was Dean next to me in bed. I rolled over and watched him sleep. Yeah I know it's kinda creepy but damn it he's adorable.

"Creeper." He whispers.

"Nope just admiring my boyfriend." I smirk.

"Hm I like the sound of that." He smiles.

"Want breakfast Tiger?" I ask.

I got up and threw on Dean's shirt he was wearing last night before bed. I had boy shorts on underneath but no one would know.

"Sexy Angel." He smirks.

"Food or not Tiger?" I look at him.

"Food woman." He smirks.

"You sound like a caveman when you say that." I laugh.

"Caveman I'll show you caveman." He throws me over his shoulder and walks into the kitchen.

"You damn caveman would you put me down. No food if you don't." I threaten.

"Good morning guys." Sammy says.

"Morning Sammy." I say hanging from Dean's shoulder.

"Morning bro." Dean nods.

"Why do you have Bells over your shoulder?" Sam asks.

"Because she called me a caveman." He says.

"I didn't call you a caveman. I said that you sounded like a caveman when you said food woman." I slap his ass.

"I would say the same thing Dean Samuel **(A/N: not sure of middle name)** Winchester." A woman's voice says from behind Sam.

Dean puts me down on my feet and stares at the woman. I've heard that voice before on a video. I turn and see none other than Mary Winchester. My mouth drops open.

"Mom?" Sammy asks.

"Yes Sam. Dean. Isabella my have you grown." She smiles.

"Mary. It's been awhile." I frown.

"Not that it's not good to see you mom but what are you doing here?" Dean finally talks.

I knew that it had to be hard on him. He hasn't seen his mom since the night she died.

"You're father is looking for the two of you." She tells him.

"He can call. Not that difficult. Hell he could've called Bobby. Why did he call on you?" Dean starts snapping.

"Dean." I put my hand on his arm.

"It's okay Isabella. He didn't know whether or not anyone was alive. He lost his phone and the hint he was on took a lot out of him." Mary tells us.

"Where is he?" Sam asks.

"He's in Portland, Oregon." She says.

"We'll find him Mary thank you for coming to let us know." I smile.

"You're a hunter now?" She asks.

"Yeah I am." I say.

"I'll see you guys soon. Find your father I'm afraid he is in need of help." She fades away.

Dean pulled away and walked outside slamming the door behind him. Sam signed and rubbed his hand over his face. I go into the living room and sit down.

 _Dean's Pov_

How fucking dare he call on mom. He never should've done that! Izzy was the strong one of us right now. I see her looking from the living room. I wonder what Sammy is doing.

 _ **Dean I know you need your space so I'm going to go back to bed. If and when you want to talk come see me. -Angel**_

 _ **I'm coming back in. Your not going back to bed. -Tiger**_

I go back in and hear Izzy's door shut. I opened her door and seen her crying.

"No. No no Angel don't cry." I hug her.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." She mumbles into my chest.

Damn it mom why did you have to show up here.

"Angel what are you sorry about. You didn't do anything." I run my hand through her hair.

Sammy knocks on the door and peeks in.

 _She okay?_ He mouths.

I nod.

 _What's wrong?_ Again he mouths.

 _I'll come out when she's asleep. Call Bobby have him track dad._ I mouth back at him.

I rock her back and forth for a while until I feel her go slack. She's asleep finally. Not how I wanted this to go. Sammy will be happy that I have finally confessed my feelings for Izzy. Charlie I'm not so sure about. I cover her up and wall out of the room. I head into the living room and see Charlie sitting there. Sammy was on the couch working on his laptop.

"How is she?" Charlie asks.

"I'm pretty sure she's in shock. Seeing mom didn't help." I sigh.

"Seeing your mom?" Charlie looks at Sammy and I.

"Didn't he tell you?" I nod towards Sam.

"No he just got here. I'm trying to get ahold of Bobby." Sam says not looking up.

"Okay. Well I guess our father is in Portland, Oregon. He lost his cell and called onto mom so he could have her find us." I tell Charlie.

"Well what's Bobby gotta do with this?" He asks.

I could tell he didn't know what Bobby was up to these days. Thing is Bobby knows where his close friends are at all times.

"Bobby has hunter friends all over. He knows where everyone he cares about are at. I guess I'll call and see if he's had any calls from Portland about dad." I tell Charlie.

I fished my phone out of my pants pocket and see that I have two missed calls and one voicemail. Hm Bobby called me twice. I called voicemail and listened to the voicemail.

 _"Idjit we've got a problem. It's about John call me!"_

I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

 _"Idjit about damn time!"_

"Sorry was a little busy calming Izzy down. She's all upset. What's the news on dad." I ask.

 _"What's wrong with Izzy? So you're still in Forks? You'll need to head to.."_

"Portland, Oregon I know." I finish for him.

 _"How did you know?"_

"Dad called onto mom to look for us. She showed up here and told us." I say.

 _"Balls! Well he has just got back from Hell."_

"WHAT!?" I shout.

Sammy and Charlie look at me so I put the phone on speaker.

"You'll have to repeat that. Sam and Charlie are in the room." I say.

 _"It looks like John just got back from Hell. I'm not sure the details yet. I have Kevin Davis looking for more information."_

"Why the hell would he have gone to Hell?" Charlie asks.

"Lucifer?" Sam says.

"Crossroad Demon." I state.

 _"How did you know Dean?"_

"I was guessing. You mean to tell me that he made a fucking deal with a Crossroad Demon?" I growl.

 _"It looks that way."_

"Why?" Sam asks.

"When and where?" Charlie sternly says.

 _"I'm not sure the why Sam. When it would've been four months ago. It happened in Portland at the old safe house."_

Four months? My dad spent forty years in fucking Hell. What the fuck!

 **A/N: Sorry about the late update. Hope you enjoy! Dean finally confessed his feelings for Izzy. Did you like? What do you think is going to happen next? R &R please**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again! Hope for more feedback! Don't own any characters that you know. Kevin Davis is my character. I'll add characters that I own. I have a few surprises in store. I'll let you know when we get closer. See you at the end.**

 _Recap on last chapter: Dean killed Edward, confessed his feelings for Bella(Izzy in this), Mary paid them a visit, and Dean, Sam, and Charlie find out that John Winchester just spent forty years in Hell._

 **Chapter 9**

 _Izzy's Pov_

I woke up alone. The sun looked like it was just coming up. Or maybe it was setting. I had no clue what time it was. My bedroom door cracked open and Dean popped his head in.

"Hey." He smiles when he sees me.

"Hi." I say with a cracked voice.

My throat was dry and irritating.  
"Thirsty?" He asks.

I nod not wanting to talk.

"Come out. I'll get you a glass of water and some Tylenol." He holds his hand out.

I take his hand and walk out to the kitchen. I heard the TV on low but couldn't hear what was playing. I didn't hear anyone in the house. Dean handed me a glass of water and the Tylenol he promised me. I took it and took a drink. My throat felt better and I smiled.

"Where's Sammy?" I ask once in the living room.

"He and your dad went to get my dad." Dean says.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I ask.

"'Fraid if I see him right now I would beat the living shit out of him." He tells me.

What did John do to piss Dean off? Besides call onto Mary. Which shocked me.

"What did he do besides the obvious?" I ask curious.

"He made a deal with a Crossroad Demon. The why is unknown." He growls.

A Crossroad Demon if I remember correctly is summoned by burying a picture of yourself or whoever is the summoner is, dirt from a graveyard, a black cat bone, and it had to be done at the center of a crossroad. I vaguely remember reading that the person who summoned the Demon had ten years to live after making the deal.

"Have you heard from them?" I ask kinda worried.

"No they left about two hours ago. Want to call?" He asks.

He handed me his phone and I dialed my dads cell number.

 _"Hi Dean."_

"Not Dean dad. You guys okay?" I ask.

 _"Hey kiddo. Yeah we're fine just crossed over the Oregon border."_

"Okay. Call when you get to Portland."

 _"Will do kiddo."_

He hung up and I handed the phone back to Dean. He threw it into the recliner. He sat back and put his arm on the back of the couch. I leaned back on the other side of the couch.

"You know if you sit closer I won't bite." He says.

"Not sure about that Tiger." I smile.

"Hey now. I wouldn't bite you unless you asked." He smirks, grabbing my arm.

"Don't you dare Dean!" I yelped as I landed in his lap.

"Hm, I think I like having you on my lap." Dean kisses my neck.

His phone interrupts him and he growls. I went to get it from the recliner and seen that it was my dad.

"Hello." I smile.

 _"You're not Dean."_

"I know. You're not my dad." I reply.

 _"No can I speak to Dean?"_

"Hey Tiger it's for you." I tell Dean.

"Who is it?" Dean comes into the room with two beers.

"May I ask who this is?" I ask the guy on the other line.

 _"It's John. Now hand the phone to my son."_

 _It's your dad._ I mouth handing him the phone.

 _Dean's Pov_

Seriously what the hell did he want? I mean come on didn't Sam or Charlie tell him that I wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

"What do you want?" I growl.

 _"That's a nice way of saying hello to your old man. I see the girl of the night is more important than coming to get me."_

"Charlie must not be near or you would've finished that statement. For your information she's not a random piece of ass she's it for me." I say pulling Izzy into my side, kissing her head.

 _"Son, you are trying to tell me that you and Isabella Swan are together."_

"Wow ask Sammy. She's the one who answered my phone." I sigh.

 _"Well tell her that I'm sorry for getting grouchy with her. So I guess I will see you guys sometime tomorrow."_

I didn't give him an answer and hung up. I threw the phone to the chair.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Dean looked at me and kissed me. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against mine.

"Wanna go get some food?" He asks.

"I can cook." He shakes his head no.

"No. I want to go out. We can go to a bar and drink while we eat." He smirks.

"Not legal to drink." I cocked my head to the side.

"We'll get a table and I'll get the drinks." He hugs me close.

"Fine I'll go get dressed." I shake my head laughing.

I went into the bedroom to get dressed. I decided to put on my black leather jacket, my AC/DC shirt that I got from a concert I went to with Dean, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and the only pair of heels I own. I pulled out my jewelry box, it only had one thing in it, and got the necklace Dean gave me when we were kids. I put it on and smiled. **(read authors note.)**

 ****Thirty Minutes Later****

"Where have I seen that shirt and necklace before?" Dean asks, looking at me across the table.

"The shirt is the one you got me when we went to their concert in Seattle. The necklace you gave me for my tenth birthday. Wow Tiger I though you would remember." I roll my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I remember both days. You're the only one I have ever given presents to." He smirks.

"Awe Tiger." I blush.

"I'm impressed with the heels. Didn't think you would be able to walk in them." He smirks.

"I did work in a restaurant so I had to learn how to walk in heels. Actually these are the only heels I've ever owned." I smile.

"Well when we can get a day away we'll go shopping." He informs me.

"Why would we go shopping?" I ask.

Damn it Dean you know how much I hate shopping.

"You'll have to go shopping for work attire. You know like business suits, skirts and shirts, or dress pants and nice shirts. We do have to pretend to be in law and all that. We have badges and fake IDs." He reminds me.

"I remember. So when did your dad say they would be back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Though I'll make sure he stays in a hotel." He glares.

"What did he say exactly?" I ask.

"What part?" He looks at me.

"To make you say he'll be staying in a hotel." I say.

"Well Sammy and I are staying with you and I don't want to be near him. I'm sure after your dad hears what he said about you, your dad won't want him staying at his house." He says, still not answering my question.

"Why do you say that?" I ask again.  
"Well when you handed me the phone and I asked what he wanted, he responded and I quote him. _'That's a nice way of saying hello to your old man. I see the girl of the night is more important than coming to get me.'_." Dean growls.

"Oh hell no. He thinks he'll get away with saying that he's got another thing coming." I was pissed.

"Exactly and he knows what Charlie's temper is when you piss him off. Sorry to say but you bypass your dad in that area." He informs me.

"Thanks Tiger." I laugh and throw back my shot.

"Let's head home. We can finish drinking there." He says, getting up and offering me his hand.

 ****Two Hours Later****

 _Dean's Pov_

Sammy, Charlie, and my dad just got back. I hope they stay there and don't come here. Izzy just went to sleep and I didn't need her getting up and seeing my dad here. My phone buzzed with a text from Sammy.

 _ **Hey you guys still up? -Sam**_

 _ **I am. Angel's in bed sleeping. -Dean**_

 _ **Want to come see dad? -Sam**_

 _ **Sure. I'll be there in a bit. -Dean**_

I got up out of bed and took a quick shower. I got dressed and headed to Charlie's house.

 **A/N: I know cliffhanger. Sorry it's a little late. I think I'm going to try updating maybe twice a week. Now for the outfits I mention on here I will be posting another story except it will be links to the clothes in this story. So keep an eye out for that. If you have any outfit ideas please pm me on here with links or what you would like to see. Note all mistakes are mine. I don't own any characters. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! Hope for more feedback! Don't own any characters that you know. Kevin Davis is my character. I'll add characters that I own. I have a few surprises in store. I'll let you know when we get closer. I don't own any main characters. All mistakes are mine. See you at the end.**  
 ** _Previously on YGU?:_**

 ** _Hey you guys still up? -Sam_**

 ** _I am. Angel's in bed sleeping. -Dean_**

 ** _Want to come see dad? -Sam_**

 ** _Sure. I'll be there in a bit. -Dean_**

 ** _I got up out of bed and took a quick shower. I got dressed and headed to Charlie's house._**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Dean's Pov_

I really hope this doesn't take to long and I hope there will be no bloodshed tonight. I hope Izzy stays asleep and doesn't freak out when she notices that I'm not in bed with her. I knocked on Charlie's door and Sam opened it.

"Hey bro." Sam says.

"Hey Sammy. I so don't want to waste my time with him." I mumble.

"I know." He mumbles back.

We get into the living room and my dad was sitting there. I walked up to him and punched him right in the face.

"Don't you ever fucking call her a one night stand again do you understand!" I growl as Charlie pulls me back.

"Hey calm down. Wanna tell me why you just punched him?" Charlie asks.

"Want to tell him or shall I do that?!" I shout at my dad.

"John?" Charlie asks.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asks me.

"When dad called earlier he asked if my whore of the night was more important than going to pick him up." I spit.

"John." Charlie warns.

"I didn't know it was Isabella. If I did I would've never even asked him that." He says.

"I don't give a fuck! Did you even ask her who you were speaking with?" Charlie yells.

"Well when she answered she told him your not my dad. That right there should've told him that it was Izzy!" I tell Charlie.

Charlie tossed John his car keys and told him to go find a fucking hotel. We would all meet up in a public place tomorrow.

 ****The Next Day****

 _Izzy's Pov_

I woke up to Dean coming out of the bathroom. I watched him take the towel off his waist. I smirked hoping he didn't realize I was awake. Hmm he sure is drop dead sexy, I think. He looked up in the mirror and caught me looking. He smirked and turned around.

"What are you staring at?" He laughs.

"Well there's this drop dead sexy guy dressing in front of me Tiger, what do you think I'm looking at?" I smirk and continue to watch him.

"Drop dead sexy?" He questions.

"Hm." Is all I could say.

"Well hate to disappoint any thoughts running through that sexy head of yours but you need to get up, get dressed so we can leave." He informs me.

"Why?" I ask sitting up.

"Because you, Sam, your dad, my dad and I are going out to breakfast." He says.

"No." I start. "I will not be eating with your cockstain of a father. I can deal with Sammy and my dads questions but your father Uh no."

"Baby I'm pretty sure he got what he deserved last night." Dean smirks. "Now get up and get that sexy ass of yours dressed."

I get up and look in my closet. I decided to grab my old Levi's that are torn, my Fall Out Boy tank top, my leather jacket again, and my knee high leather boots. **(Check out YGU? Outfits for the outfit.)** I rushed into the bathroom. I took, what I think has been, the quickest shower in my life. I came out and Dean pinned me to the wall.

"Damn it Angel, you tempt me." He nips my neck.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I mumble closing my eyes and giving him more access to my neck.

"Let's go you two!" Sam hollers from the living room.

"Ugh little brother." Dean mumbles. "Coming Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam yelled back.

"Enough! Both of y'all are idgits!" I yell.

Sam and Dean start laughing so I ran out of the house and to my dads house. I ran in and shut the door. I was out of breath from running and laughing.

"What's going on kid?" My dad asks, taking a good look at me.

"Oh Dean and Sam bickering as usual. I used Uncle Bobby's favorite saying for them." I say.

"Oh the idgit. Bobby has called them that since they were kids." He laughs.

"Can we ditch them?" I ask.

"Sure let's go." He says.

 _Dean's Pov_

"Did she seriously leave?" Sam asks as we walk to Charlie's.

"She left the house not us. Her car is still in the driveway." I say laughing.

"No Dean Charlie's car isn't here. Not his truck I know dad has that but his cruiser." Sam points out.

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

 _"Hello Tiger."_

"Angel I love ya and all but did you and your lovely father ditch us?" I ask.

 _"Sure did Tiger."_

"Ugh Angel you are in trouble later. We're on our way." I say.

 _"See you soon and love ya Tiger."_

"Love ya too Angel." I hang up.

"Wait did I hear you correctly? Did you just say love ya to Bells?" Sam asks shocked.

"Yes Sammy you heard correctly don't worry." I shake my head.

"So the two of you are an item?" He asks.

"Sammy where were you when I told dad not to call her a one night stand. What did you think I meant." I say.

"I didn't think you were serious." He says.

"Well I'm dead serious." I get into the Impala.

"Well about damn time!" He shouts.

 ****At The Local Diner****

 _Izzy's Pov_

"So you and Dean, kid?" My dad asks as I hang up.

"Yes dad Dean and I." I look at him.

"Good." He nods his head.

"Wow that's all you have to say?" I ask, smiling.

"Yup kid. I know you two will have your ups and downs but he would never leave you." He says.

"Isabella, Charlie." I hear John say.

"John." My dad says angrily.

I wonder what happened. Dean said he got what he deserved last night. I finally look up and see that John has a fat lip and a black eye.

"What the fuck!?" I start laughing.

"Told you Angel that he got what he deserved." Dean says sliding in next to me.

"What did you do Tiger?" I put my head on his shoulder.

"He punched me for calling you a one night stand." John tells me.

"Awe thank you Tiger!" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I'm sorry about that Isabella. I didn't know it was you or I would've never said anything." He says.

"Don't care. It should've been very clear who I was when I said that you weren't my dad last night. I mean come on now you of all people know who I am." I growl at John.

Dean rubbed my arm. "Hey calm down."

"No. He's pissed me off." I say, getting out of the booth and walking out the door.

 _Dean's Pov_

"Nice dad." Sam mumbles.

"You guys stay and eat I'll go with her. Just bring us some food." Sam says.

I knew that he didn't want to be around when shit hit the fan. I tossed him the keys to the Impala.

"Take the Impala. Just don't scratch her. Tell Izzy I'll text her." I say pulling out my phone.

 ** _I love you Angel. Have Sammy take you to the clearing behind your house. Hell know what I mean. -Tiger_**

 ** _Why? Are you not coming? -Angel_**

 ** _No baby I'm gonna go off on my dad with your dad. Don't worry I'll be okay and so will you. -Tiger_**

 ** _Okay :) if you can get a video of my dad going off on your dad. Love you and Yay I can shoot a gun! -Angel_**

 ** _BE CAREFUL! Love you too. -Tiger_**

"You look tense Dean what's wrong with Izzy?" Charlie asks.

"Nothing she's fine. I told her to tell Sam to take her to the clearing behind her house." I tell him.

"Oh." He says.

"Yeah." I laugh, knowing he hasn't realized what I meant.

"Wait..oh God! Tell her to be careful." Charlie freaks.

I snapped a picture and sent it to Izzy.

 _ **Your dad says to be careful. Love his reaction to me telling him what you are going to do. -Tiger**_

 _ **I will Tiger don't worry. -Angel**_

I knew she would be using the _Colt M1911A1_ I got her. I looked at Charlie and cleared my throat.

"What's on your mind son?" My dad asks.

"None of your damn concern." I spit out at him.

"John come over later and we'll all talk. Dean let's grab food for Izzy and Sam." Charlie says.

"Okay." John continues eating.

"I need to talk to you on our way back." I tell Charlie.

"Alright. I'll get the food you go ahead and head out to the car." He goes to the counter.

I went out to the car and wondered how he was going to react. I didn't want to say anything in front of my dad. I wanted to ask Charlie for his blessing to marry Izzy. I wasn't going to ask her today but it would be nice to have his blessing. I wanted it to be her Christmas present from me.

"What's got you deep in thought?" Charlie asks handing me the food.

"How you're going to react when I ask you something." I say honestly.

"What did you want to ask me?" He looks at me.

"Well it's for Izzy's hand in marriage." I say bluntly.

There was silence for most of the way back to the house. Halfway from Izzy's Charlie stopped the car and got out. I sat there for a second before joining him confused.

"Why did we stop halfway there?" I ask looking at him.

"Were you serious?" He asks looking ahead.

"About?" I question.

"Marrying Izzy?" He says.

"Dead." I simply say. "I love her Charlie. You know I don't do fucking chick flick moments. I want nothing more than to marry her."

"Well then you have my blessing son." He says as we get back into the car. "When do you plan on asking her?"

"Christmas. Soon I know but we don't have to get married right away." I say.

"She'll be surprised." He chuckles.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Ugh I can't believe that fucking ass wipe of John! Sam drove us home and I went straight to my room to change. Sam I think was changing but I couldn't be sure. I had asked him what weapon I would be using and of course he said that it was a surprise. Stupid men and their surprises.

"Ready Bells?" Sam hollers from the other room.

"Coming." I run out of my room.

 ****Thirty Minutes Later****

I freaking love Dean! He got me a _Colt M1911A1._ See that was what kind of gun my lovely supernatural hunting boyfriend carries. I was honestly shocked that Dean bought one for me. I wonder what my mom would say if she found out about me and Dean dating. As well as me being a hunter now. I bet she would be pissed. She hasn't called once to check how I was doing and I was okay with that.

I impressed Sammy with my shooting. I told him it was one of the perks of being a cops daughter. He laughed and shook my head. Hell Sam and I were both nine years old when we handled our first guns. I went to the gun range and shot a .45. Sams story is a little different. He asked John to he was afraid of the monster in his closet so he handed him a .45. Not exactly the thing you do but what ever works for John I guess.

"We're back and with food." Dean says coming into the kitchen.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoy. I want to bring Jake and the pack in. Should I make them good guys, bad guys, or a mix? Who would you like to see? Review and let me know if I should continue! Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11

You Grew Up?

 **A/N: Hello again! Hope for more feedback! Don't own any characters that you know. Kevin Davis is my character. I'll add characters that I own. I have a few surprises in store. I'll let you know when we get closer. I don't own any main characters. All mistakes are mine. See you at the end. And do me a huge favor go check out Black Hearts by Dream from Heart. I'm a beta for the story. Hope to hear feedback!**

 _Shout out to Skullqueencb: yes I'm trying to keep Dean as he is in the show. I've always thought Bella needed a backbone. She just let's everyone walk all over her in the books and movies. Thanks for the review._

 _Guest(Laura): I have wondered where you were. Thank you for the review! Pack as bad guys? Well I'll start with them being good guys. Keep reading to see if you get your wish. Hope you make an account so I can PM you with sneak peeks when I offer._

 **Chapter 11**

 ****A Month Later****

 _Izzy's Pov_

Today has been crazy. John and I are getting along a little bit better than what we were a month ago. Dean, Sam, and John are currently in Seattle doing some bonding. Dean didn't want to leave me but he needed to spend some time with his family. We have yet to find out why John was in Hell. My mom should be getting back from her honeymoon at the end of the week. Ugh, Dean needs to hurry home! Oh yeah Dean and Sam live with me full time now. Sam is trying to get into Stanford and I'm a little sad. I don't want to see him go but it'll make him happy. My phone ringing brought me back to life.

"Hello?" I answer, not knowing who it was.

 _"Where in the Sam Hell are you Isabella Marie Swan!"_

"Mom?" I ask.

 _"Yes your fucking mother. Now where the Hell are you?"_

"I'm in Washington with dad." I state.

 _"What do you mean?!"_

"I mean I moved out. I'm eighteen mom I don't need your or dad supporting me." I say. "In fact I'm renting a house as we speak."

 _"You will get your money back, get in that precious car of yours, and get your ass back here. You have three days you understand."_

"I'm not coming back mom! You can't tell me what to do anymore!" I hang up.

"Who was that kid?" My dad asks coming into the room.

"Moms home and pissed." I sigh sitting down.

"Why is she pissed?" He asks.

"Me moving here without telling her. She wants me back in three days." I tell him.

"You are eighteen there's nothing she can do about it. You don't need her permission to move out. I call and have a talk with her." He says.

I just nod my head and go my room. I wanted to sleep until Dean got back.

 _Charlie's Pov_

After Izzy went to her and Dean's bedroom I got out my phone and dialed my ex wife's cell number. It was ridiculous that she was upset with Izzy. She doesn't need to be around a newly married couple.

 _"What do you want?"_

"Well hello to you as well." I roll my eyes.

 _"Well answer me Charles!"_

"I'm calling you to talk about Izzy." I state.

 _"What about my good for nothing daughter."_

"She's good for everything Renee. She's an adult now let her live her life. Don't worry about her not being your caretaker anymore. You are a married woman so learn how to fend for yourself. Izzy's not going to come back if she doesn't want to." I tell her.

 _"Who the fuck do you think you are? You're the one who talked her into moving up there, aren't you?"_

"No she called me a few days before your wedding and asked if she could move up here. I told her that it was fine." I say.

 _"Where is this house she's renting at?"_

"Next door to me. She's not renting it. I own it and she's living here." I state. "Now just leave her alone and maybe she will want to talk."

I hang up hot giving the ex another chance to speak. Dean walked through the door and frowned when he didn't see Izzy.

"In the bedroom son." I point.

"Thanks Charlie." He says and heads to the room.  
I shook my head and went to my own house. I needed to catch some shut eye before work tonight.

"See you kids later!" I holler.

 ****The Next Day****

 _Izzy's Pov_

I woke up to an empty house. I found a note from Dean in the kitchen.

 _ **Angel,**_

 _ **Went out real quick. Sam and my dad are at the station with your dad. I'll be home by lunch. Love you.**_

 _ **-Tiger**_

Aw, I wonder what he's doing. I walked over to the door and found a note laying on the floor. Who would slide a note under my door? I picked up the envelope and seen my dads writing.

 **~Found this under my door. Belongs to you though. Love dad.~**

I opened the envelope and found a letter.

 _ **Bella**_

 _ **Hi I know you probably don't remember me but I wanted.**_

 _ **Hi I'm Jacob black and I'm in**_

 _ **Hi Bella it's Jacob Black. The kid you used to make mud pies with.**_

 _ **Hi**_

 _ **Well sorry for the crossed out lines couldn't figure out what to say. I'm Jake you and I used to make mud pies I would like to hang out sometime. Here's my number 554-667-8876.**_

 _ **Jake**_

I picked up the phone and dialed my dads number.

 _"Hey kid. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. Um can I ask you something?" I ask.

 _"What is it?"_

"Who is Jacob Black?" I ask.

 _"He's Billy Black's son. You would remember the twins better. Rebecca and Rachel."_

"Oh the little boy who loved following me around?" I ask.

 _"That would be him. Why?"_

"That's who the note was from." I laugh. "He said we used to make mud pies when we were kids."

 _"No you would make mud pies and make him eat them."_

"Ah sounds like me. Do you by any chance know where Dean went?" I say.

 _"Nope. Isn't he with you?"_

"No. Are Sam and John there?" I say, seriously confused.

 _"They just left. They were gonna go get food and go home."_

"Oh okay. I guess I'll text him and I'll also text Jake. See you for dinner?" I laugh.

 _"Yup. See you then kid. Love you."_

"Love you too." I hang up.

I texted Dean.

 _ **Hey ass I miss you. -Angel**_

I then saved Jacob's number and sent him a text.

 _ **Hey Jake got your note. Though you put it under the wrong door. I'm next door with the Camaro in the driveway. -Bella(your the only one who calls me that)**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and went to the kitchen. I guess I'll start breakfast for one. My phone buzzed.

 _ **Sorry Angel. I'm on my way back. Have Sammy and dad been back? -Tiger**_

 _ **Good. Hurry :). No they just left the station. -Angel**_

My phone buzzed again but this time from Jacob.

 _ **Hey. Oh is that your car? It's nice. When can you hang out? And really everyone used to call you that. -Jake**_

 ** _Yeah that's my baby. I would have to talk to my boyfriend. Maybe we can get the gang together at the beach. Yeah I usually go by Izzy these days. :)-Bella_**

 ** _Angel I'm in Port Angeles want me to grab anything? -Tiger_**

 ** _Could you grab some more beer? As well as some hard liquor ;) -Angel_**

 ** _Boyfriend? Someone from Phoenix that you moved up here with? I only talk to Sam, Paul, and Jared. Yeah we can meet at First Beach. You gonna bring the boyfriend? Is it okay that I call you Bella? -Jake_**

 ** _That's fine Jake. Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron? Yeah I'll be bringing my boyfriend and his brother. No I've known him since we were kids. -Bella_**

I put my phone in my pocket but as soon as I did it buzzed again. Oh man all I want is to relax before my Tiger gets home. As I was pulling it out it buzzed two more times. I seen a text from Sam, Dean, and Jake.

 ** _Hey want anything from the diner? -Sam_**

Might as well since I've yet to make my own breakfast. So I texted him back.

 ** _Yeah. Get me a special and two apple pies. -Bells_**

I then scrolled to the next text from Dean.

 ** _Yeah I can. Want food? Snacks? Anything else? -Tiger_**

Hmm, snacks? Well I guess I can go with some snacks.

 ** _Yeah go ahead and get me some sweets please. Love you and we need to talk when you get home. -Angel_**

I might as well tell him when he gets home. I need to let him know what the legends say they are. I hope Jake and the guys aren't giant Ass wolves. I then decided to see what Jake said.

 ** _Yeah that would be them. The others and I haven't spoke in about a year. Is it one of the brothers your dad has many pictures of at his house? -Jake_**

My dad has pictures of Dean and Sam? Hm I guess I didn't really pay any attention.

 ** _Yeah that would be them. His name is Dean. He's the older one in the pics. His brother Sam and he are living with me. Have you told Sam, Paul, and Jared that we're going to hang out? -Bella_**

This should be fun. Having two Sams in the same room. I wondered if Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater were still together. I'll have to ask Jake the next time I talked to him. My phone buzzed three times again. Oh joy.

 ** _What's with you, Dean, and pies. I swear the both of you. We're on our way. See you in a bit. -Sam_**

 ** _Leave us and our pies alone! Okay hurry I'm hungry :). -Bells_**

Aw Sammy and John have no idea how much I love my pie. I'm worse than Dean when it comes to pie. Which is bad.

 ** _Okay. Have you eaten? -Tiger_**

 ** _Not yet. Sammy is bringing me food. Oh and pie! -Angel_**

Dean likes pie so I know he'll be happy. Jake's text was the last one I was going to answer before I put my phone on the charger.

 ** _Not yet I will when I get home. I've gotta go but I'll text you soon. -Jake_**

 ** _Alright. Ttyl. -Bella_**

I then put my phone on the charger next to my spot on the couch. I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. I seem several vampire shows but none of them caught my attention. Sam and John walked into the living room and handed me my food. I smiled and put the pies on the table next to my phone. I would eat one later and I know as soon as Dean gets home he'll eat one. I threw Sam the remote and he went to the news channel. We watched the news at least two times a day for any strange happenings.

"Honey I'm home!" Dean hollers.

 ****Two weeks later****

 _Dean's Pov_

Next week was thanksgiving then Christmas. Sam, Charlie, my dad, and I plan on taking Izzy down to Lawrence for Christmas. I was going to purpose at the _Ladybird Diner_. **(A/N: this is an actual place in Lawrence Kansas. I've been there it's really good.)** It was the diner we went to when we lived there. I hope she would like it.

"Tiger what's taking you so long?" Izzy asks from the front yard.

Today we were going to First Beach to hang out with some of her friends. We were taking beers for us since John and Charlie were coming with us. I didn't want these guys to be shape shifter but Charlie ruined that for me.

 ** _**Flashback**_**

 _"So are they giant fucking wolves?" I ask._

 _"Only four of them are." He says._

 _"Wait so Jake, Sam, Paul, and Jared are wolves?" Izzy asks._

 _"Sure am kid. Don't be hard on them though. It's hard on them all." He says._

 _"So are Leah and Sam still together?" Charlie shakes his head._

 _"No what happened?" She asked._

 _"You might not remember her cousin, Emily Young." Izzy nods. "Sam imprinted on her."_

 _"Oh God! Leah I need to call her!" Charlie shakes his head again._

 _"No kid you can't tell her. She knows that Sam and Emily are engaged but she doesn't know about the imprint." He says._

 _ ****End of flashback****_

So we get to deal with three imprints and four wolves.

"Dean seriously come on!" Sammy yells from the Impala.

My dad was behind the wheel. He would be driving us home if we got too drunk. They didn't plan on drinking. They were going to go to Jacob's house for the game.

"About damn time Tiger." Izzy says as I get in.

"Sorry." I kiss her.

"None of that in the car." My dad says.

Shut it ol man. Not your car. It's mine thank you." I snarl.

 ****First Beach- La Push****

 _Izzy's Pov_

I seen seven people that I thought I would never see again. Jacob Black, Rebecca Black, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Kim Connweller, Sam Uley, and Emily Young.

"Bella!" Jake hollers when I get out of the Impala.

"Hey Jake!" I smile and wave.

"Bella? I haven't heard that in forever." Sammy laughs.

"Shut it asswipe." I smack him.

"Isabella Swan?" Rebecca asks.

"Hey Becca!" I run up and hug her.

"Oh my damn girl. You're good looking." She smiles.

"So are you hot stuff. So what's my main chick been up to?" I laugh.

"I'm good. Engaged to man-whore Paul." She shows me the engagement ring.

"Paul. Our infamous Paul Lahote is engaged. I have to go give him shit. Be right back hot stuff. Actually why don't you go introduce yourself to Tiger over there by my dad." I smile, running up to Paul.

"Yo, Dizzy Izzy." Paul and Jared both say.

"Fuck off Cameron! Lahote you, engaged. This is fucking funny." I laugh.

"Shut it Dizzy Izzy." Paul picks me up.

"Well nice to see you too Lahote. Come meet my hunk of a man." I smile.

"Nah, I see my girl has met him." He points at Tiger and Becca.

"Don't worry he's mine. But you, you're stealing my main chick." I point at him.

"Aw we can share." He laughs.

Everyone was gathered around Dean, John, Sam and my dad.

"Okay everyone I would like you to meet Dean, Sam, and John Winchester. You three these are Jacob Black, his sister Rebecca, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Kim Connweller, Sam Uley and Emily Young." I do introductions.

"Um Bella please tell me these three aren't hunters of the supernatural." Sam asks.

"We all are. Why?" I ask.

"Well don't you guys mean harm to us?" Jared asks.

"Nope." Dean smirks.

Jake disappeared and I didn't know why.

 **A/N: well what do you think. Yeah I changed my name. Sorry just fits better. What did you think of Renee's reaction? Where was Dean? Anyways review please I love reading what you think! Well y'all got to meet the pack. What did you think? Jacob disappears? Review and I'll pm you with a sneak peek for next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! Hope for more feedback! Don't own any characters that you know. Kevin Davis is my character. I'll add characters that I own. I have a few surprises in store. I'll let you know when we get closer. I don't own any main characters. All mistakes are mine. See you at the end. And do me a huge favor go check out Black Hearts by Dream from Heart. I'm a beta for the story. Hope to hear feedback!**

 **Chapter 12**

 ****Two Days Later****

 _Izzy's Pov_

I haven't seen Jacob since the get together we had two days ago. After introducing everyone Jake had disappeared. I've asked if they have seen him but everyone has told me no. It's not like Jake to just disappear. I hope he's not in any trouble.

"Angel, have you heard a word I've said?" Dean asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No Tiger, sorry. I'm worried about Jake." I say.

"Well I was asking if we needed anything for thanksgiving. I know it's only going to be you, me, Sam, our dads, and maybe Bobby." He says.

"Um no I have everything. I'm thinking about inviting Becca, Paul, and Billy as well." I say.

"Why is that?" He asks looking at me.

"Well with Jake being gone and none of them knowing where he's at I thought I would be nice and invite them over." I smile. "Plus Billy is like my Uncle."

 ****Five Days Later(Thanksgiving)****

 _Dean's Pov_

Dad and Charlie went to pick up more beer. Bobby was on his way. Sammy went to pick up Billy. Paul and Becca were going to follow them here. Izzy was in the kitchen making food. I, on the other hand was told to stay out of the kitchen, so I'm sitting here trying to figure out where that shape shifter went to.

"Anyone here?" Bobby asks, coming into the house.

"Living room." I say.

 _Jake's Pov(2 days ago_ today)

 _I can't believe she's with a Hunter of supernatural. Seriously she can get hurt just by being with him._

 ** _(Jake's wolf)_**

 ** _You could hurt her as well._**

 _Yes I know that but I wouldn't intentionally hurt her._

 ** _What about when you imprint? We know for a fact that you didn't imprint on her._**

 _I don't give a fuck. She's mine not his._

Well I'm missing food. Today is thanksgiving and I can't go home. If I do Sam will hear me. I don't want him knowing what I have planned.

 _Sam Uley's Pov_

I couldn't believe what Jake had planned I needed to warn Paul so he can tell Bella and her friends. This could be bad. I need to go talk to the elders tomorrow to let them know.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Paul, Dean, and Sammy were sitting in the living room chatting away. I was happy to see that the three of them were getting along. The older men were sitting out in the back yard talking about everything and nothing. Gossiping old fools. Becca and I were cleaning up in thekitchen before we got dessert ready. We were so into cleaning that I didn't hear the boys come into the kitchen. Dean cleared his throat and I turned to see the three of them.

"We have a problem." Paul says.

"I'm gonna go check on the guys." Becca says leaving the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Jake." Paul says.

"What about him?" Dean asks.

"He thinks Izzy is his. Sam said that he plans on kidnapping Izzy and plans on forcing her to marry him." Paul says.

"What!" I yell.

"Not happening." Sam says.

"Sam said he's going to go talk to the elders tomorrow. So we'll let the three of you know. I just warn you to watch your back and Izzy whatever you do don't go out by yourself." Paul tells us.

"Ugh, why is it he wants me?" I ask.

"He's always had a crush on you Izzy. He's not happy that you're with someone else who isn't him. He's always wanted you." Paul says.

"What's going on kids?" My dad asks coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Paul smiles.

"I'm gonna go get a beer." Dean smirks.

"I'm gonna go out back." Sammy says.

They leave the room and now it's me and my dad. I want to tell him but at the same time I didn't. My dad knew when I was lying so I was going to have to tell him.

"Want to tell me what's going on kid?" He asks sitting down.

"Well Jake thinks that I belong to him. He's planning on kidnapping me and forcing me to marry him." I spit it all out

"Does Billy know about this?" He asks.

"Not yet. Sam was phased but Jake didn't know, and he said he'll be telling the elders tomorrow." I sigh.

"Well then you won't be left alone." He says.

 ****Two Hours Later****

 _Dean's Pov_

Becca and Izzy had made mixed drinks for the two of them and let's just say that they are both beyond drunk. Charlie and Paul took Billy out to Charlie's truck while I helped a very drunk Becca out to her and Paul's car. Sammy stayed inside with Izzy since she was passed out on the couch. Bobby and my dad were already at Charlie's.

Once everyone was gone I looked down at Izzy. I don't think I've ever seen her this drunk before. I carried her to the bedroom and when I laid her down she woke up.

"Dean?" She slurs.

"Yes Angel." I smile, shaking my head.

"Put..on..charger." She says, handing me her phone.

"Okay." I grab it.

I put both our phones on their chargers and hot undressed. I needed to take a shower so I left the bathroom door open. I wanted to be sure Izzy was safe at the same time as getting clean. Twenty minutes later and I was back in the bedroom. As I got into bed her phone buzzed three times. I sighed and grabbed her phone, going to her messages. One was from Sam Uley, one was from Paul, and the last one was a number she didn't have saved into her phone. I opened Sam's first.

 _ **I'm guessing Paul gave you my number? Can we meet and discuss this at your fathers house tomorrow? -Sam U.**_

 _ **It's Dean Izzy's passed out. Yeah we can meet tomorrow after you speak to the elders. Come next door to Charlie's the one with the Impala and Camaro in the driveway. -Bella**_

I then went to Paul's text saving the unknown number one for last.

 ** _Dizzy Izzy I know you probably sleeping but I just did a patrol and smelt Jake near by. Please stay with Dean, Sam, or someone. Love ya sis. -Paul_**

 ** _Thanks man. It's Dean she's asleep and I'm right here. He'll have a Hell of a time getting her. -Bella_**

 ** _Alright see you guys tomorrow. -Paul_**

I opened the last text and wanted to scream..

 _ **I hope you are ready to love me Bella. You know I've always had a thing for you, yet you choose the fucking Hunter! Well say bye-bye to him because you are not going to see him ever again. You will be mine and if not then I'll kill you so HE can't have you. You have a week to say bye and if you don't then I will kill everyone you care about. See you soon wife. -Your Future Husband Jake.**_

Oh that stupid son of a bitch! I want to text him back but I didn't. Instead I put the phone back down and laid down. Two hours later I was woken up by Izzy tossing and turning, which she never does. I rolled over on to my side and watched her.

"What are..no..no..Jake please don't." She says.

I sat up and went to wake her up but she started fighting in her sleep, knocking my hand away.

"Jake don't..I don't want you..stop you're hurting me!" She screams.

"Angel wake up it's just a nightmare you are okay." I say.

"Ow Jake stop you're hurting me!" She screams out again, this time in pain.

"Izzy baby wake up." I say as Sammy comes into the room.

"What's going on?" He asks taking a look at Izzy.

"She's having a nightmare about that stupid fucking shape shifter." I growl.

"Wake her up then Dean!" He says.

"I'm trying to Sammy!" I yell at him. "Baby come on your fine. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm going to get Charlie!" Sammy yells over Izzy's screams.

"Dean help me! Help!" She yells out

Charlie, Bobby, and my dad come rushing into the bedroom. Charlie takes her into his arms and starts rocking her back and forth.

"What happened idjit?" Bobby asks.

"I was woke up by her tossing and turning which is something she never does. She started started screaming and yelling at Jake to stop. That he was hurting her. I tried waking her up but she wasn't waking up." I growl at Bobby.

"Dean. Dean, help me please!" Izzy whimpers.

I walk over to her and Charlie and sat next to them.

"I'm here baby." I say, taking her hand.

"Help please." She cries.

"Come on baby wake up. You'll see that I'm right here." I say, ribbing my thumb across her hand.

She opened her eyes and launched herself to my lap. I held her tightly as the others left the room. I rocked her back and forth while she cried. She buried her head into my neck and kept crying.

 **A/N: sorry it's so short. I need your honest opinion. Do you guys like full songs in the chapters? I'm not doing it ever chapter but I would like to know. Do you want only one Pov a chapter? I had a reader say they didn't like it. So I'm wanting to know. Should I continue?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again! Hope for more feedback! Don't own any characters that you know. Kevin Davis is my character. I'll add characters that I own. I have a few surprises in store. I'll let you know when we get closer. I don't own any main characters. All mistakes are mine. See you at the end. And do me a huge favor go check out Black Hearts by Dream from Heart. I'm a beta for the story. Hope to hear feedback!**

 **A/N2: Thank you for all the reviews. Guest Laura you should make an account, I would love to thank you for the support. I'll no longer be adding full songs. Instead I will be putting the songs at the end of the chapter. They may not make since for the story but when I write and listen to music it tends to show. See you at the end.**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Dean's Pov_

It's been a week and nothing has happened. I told Izzy and the rest of them about the text. She of course freaked but was determined not to let it show. She still has the nightmares. They're not getting worse but it still hurts to watch her thrash around like that. She would wake up and throw herself in my arms. All I could do was hold her tightly and tell her that k wasn't going anywhere.

That's how I found myself when I woke up. The sun was shining bright through the window so I looked at the clock. It read 12:45. Usually I was awake by now but lately I've been sleeping in with Izzy. I quietly got out of the bed and left the room. Izzy needed her sleep and I needed food. I walked into the kitchen at the same time Sammy did.

"It's alive." Sammy jokes.

"Yeah I am. Hungry?" I ask, searching the fridge.

"Sure. How's Bells?" He asks.

"Sleeping. Had another nightmare about the stupid shapeshifter." I say.

"Is it the same one?" Hr sits at the table.

"Yes. I wish he would make his fucking move already. I want to get away and I know Izzy does too." I say.

"Well Sam and the pack have talked to the elders about him." He says.

"What did the elders decide was best?" I ask, curious.

"Told the pack that they have no choice but to take him out. He's a danger to the tribe." He says smugly.

"Hey boys." Charlie says.

Charlie, my dad, and Bobby made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Heard anything?" Bobby asks.

"Other than the elders saying we have the go to take him out. No." .

"We need to lure him out." Charlie states.

"How are we going to do that?" My dad asks.

"We need bait." Charlie says.

"No." I growl.

I knew exactly where his thoughts were going. He wanted to use Izzy as bait to lure Jake out. I wasn't going to let him do that. Not only could she get hurt or die but it would drive her nightmares out of control.

"No what Dean?" Sammy asks.

"Not gonna happen Charlie." I look directly at him.

"It would work Dean." He starts.

"No damn it! It's not going to happen. She has enough problems sleeping and this would hurt even more." I growl.

 _Izzy's Pov_

I came into the kitchen to see Dean mad. My dad, Sammy, John, and Bobby were sitting at the table. _What did they do to piss Dean off? Oh God Jake's coming._

"He's coming for me isn't he?" I ask.

They all looked at me and Dean rushed over to me.

"No Angel he's not. Even if he tries he's not going to get to you. I promise you baby." He hugs me tightly.

"Then why are you mad?" I look at him.

"Your dad had an idea that Dean didn't like at all." Sammy answers.

"Dad what did you have planned?" I look at him.

"Well instead of waiting around for him we need him out. We'll need bait though." He says carefully.

"Okay. Dean why would you be mad at that?" I look at Dean.

"He wants to use you as bait to lure Jake in." Dean says.

I look over at my dad. "Is it true?"

"Kid you're the one he's after. It would work." Dad looks at me.

All I remember after he says that is blackness taking over.

 _**Dream state**_

 _I looked around and noticed that I was in a very familiar living room. I also noticed that I wasn't alone._

 _"Who is here?" I ask._

 _"You don't need to worry Isabella." A woman's voice says._

 _"How do you know my name?" I growl._

 _"You sound like my son when you do that." She laughs, coming into view._

 _"Aunt Mary?" I gasp._

 _"Hello dear." She sits._

 _"Why am I here?" I ask._

 _"I needed to talk to you without the boys around." She says._

 _"Okay. What's going on?" I say kinda freaking out._

 _"Hello Mary, Isabella." Another voice says._

 _"Castile, why are you here?" Mary asks._

 _"Figured I would help you out." He chuckles._

 _"Help?" She asks. "I don't need your help Cas."_

 _"In telling Isabella what's going on." This Cas says._

 _"Not what I'm doing Cas. It's not time for her to find out." Mary rolls her eyes._

 _"That's what you came here for Mary." He says sternly._

 _"Not the time. I'm here to tell her that she needs to be bait to lure Jacob Black out. If she doesn't do that first then..." Mary continues to talk._

 _"WHAT?!" I yell. "Why does everyone want me to be bait for Jake."_

 _"Izzy I can't explain anymore than that. Dean's waking you up now." Mary and that Cas guy fade._

 _**End of Dream State**_

"Angel can you hear me?" Dean asks.

"Hmm." I moan.

"She's awake!" I hear Sammy yell.

"Shut up bitch. She has a fucking headache." Dean tells him.

"Ugh, welcome to my life." I mumble.

"Fine, you didn't have to be an ass. Jerk!" Sammy slams the door.

"Sorry baby. Wanna tell me what happened." He smiles.

"Your mom." Was all I said.

"What?" He asks shocked.

 _"Don't tell him about me. They'll meet me when I want. Not a moment sooner." Cas's voice says._

"Your mom wanted to tell me that I had to be the bait to lure Jake out. She wouldn't give me any details other than the fact that now wasn't the time." I say, recalling every thing she told me.

"What the fuck!" He growls.

My phone chose that time to ring. It didn't have a ringtone so I didn't know who it was. Dean grabbed it.

 _Dean's Pov_

"Hello?" I answer Izzy's phone.

 _"Why are you answering my daughters phone?!"_

"Ah Renee, it's you." I look at Izzy who is shaking her head. "Sorry but Izzy's asleep."

 _"I don't give a fuck if that little no good whore is sleeping. Wake her ass up and give her, her phone! I'm not going to talk to some no good low life man whore."_

"Um listen here Renee I'm really not in the mood to deal with you. I will tell you something though, I don't give a flying fuck who you think you are you never talk about Izzy that way again." I growl.

 _"Listen here you stupid fucking son of a bitch..."_

 _Izzy's Pov_

Once I heard what my mom said I grabbed my phone from Dean.

"Listen here you stupid fucking bitch. I could fucking care less what you have to say about me but you NEVER call Dean a stupid fucking son of a bitch or a man whore! I'm done speaking to you. I'm done with you. You've treated me like a fucking slave for seventeen years and I've had enough! I don't need you in my life and I certainly don't care about what you have to tell me!" I didn't give her a chance to speak and hung up.

"Damn baby you told her." Dean smiles.

I felt good. I always dreamed of telling her off. I never thought I would get a chance. Wow.

"What's all the yelling about in here?" My dad asks coming in.

"Mom." I say.

"What happened?" John asks.

"She called and started going off on Dean then I went off on her. Hey dad did you know that I'm a no good whore." I say.

"What?" Dads jaw drops.

"Yup and I'm a low life man whore." Dean smirks.

"I'm not so sure of the low life part." Sammy says

"Shut it Sammy!" I growl.

"Man now I've got to growling freaks with me." He sighs.

"You're gonna get it Samuel!" I say.

"Only if you can catch me." He says running out of the room.

 ****Two Days Later****

Wow he seriously still hasn't showed. The pack hasn't got any glimpse of him. He's either waiting until the pack is entirely busy or he's not phasing in fear of the pack finding him out. I have to wait two more days before I send him a text. I'm hoping he falls for the bait. Dean only agreed to me doing if I wore a wire or an ear piece. I chose ear piece because they would be able to hear what was going on.

The pack has grown so now they have Sam Uley, Jared, Paul, Jake(who was going to die), Embry Call, Quil Atera( **not sure if spelt right** ), Seth Clearwater and the first female wolf Leah Clearwater. Let's just say that Leah wasn't happy that I knew about all of this and didn't warn her. In my defense I didn't think females could shift.

 **~~Flashback~~**

 **"Hey Izzy we have four more wolves." Paul tells me.**

 **"Oh cool. Do I know them?" I ask.**

 **"You know two of them. The other two are Jake's age." He says.**

 **"Okay who are the two I know?" I smile.**

 **"Leah and Seth Clearwater." That's all he could say when Leah herself busted through my door.**

 **"YOI KNEW!" She yells.**

 **"Yes Leah I knew. I couldn't say anything to you though." I say in defense.**

 **"How could you not tell me." She snarls.**

 **"How the fuck was I to know you would phase? Ivr never heard of a female shifter." I snap.**

 **"You're a fucking bitch!" She runs out of the house.**

 **~~End of Flashback~~**

I haven't seen or talked to Leah since. I feel bad because I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. If she didn't phase she would've thought Seth had betrayed her by hanging out with Sam. I guess it didn't end well between the two of them. Now that she knows why Sam and Emily are together she's making their lives Hell.

"I'm home!" Dean says.

"In the living room." I sigh.

Dean comes into the living room and sat next to me. I noticed that Sammy wasn't with him. I wondered where he went.

"Where's Sammy?" I ask.

"He, dad, and Charlie went to Seattle for the day. Bobby's next door." He tells me.

"Why'd they go to Seattle?" I wonder aloud.

"Christmas shopping." He simply replies.

I forgot that Christmas was coming up. I needed to get gifts for everyone.

"We're not going to be in town Izzy." He snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What? Why?" I question.

"Well you, Sammy, dad, your dad, Bobby and I are leaving three days before Christmas. No before you ask I'm not going to tell you where we're going." Dean smirks.

 **A/N: The next chapter stars our lovely villain. First two reviews I will send a preview to. What do you want to see happen? What do you think will happen? Review and let me know. I love hearing from you.**

 **Songs for this chapter:**

 **Adam Lambert- welcome to the show**

 **For Vance- she burns**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again! Hope for more feedback! Don't own any characters that you know. Kevin Davis is my character. I'll add characters that I own. I have a few surprises in store. I'll let you know when we get closer. I don't own any main characters. All mistakes are mine. See you at the end. And do me a huge favor go check out Black Hearts by Dream from Heart. I'm a beta for the story. Hope to hear feedback! Check out my new story Remember.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and my characters.**

 _ **Previously on YUG?:**_  
 _ **"We're not going to be in town Izzy." He snaps me out of my thoughts.**_

 _ **"What? Why?" I question.**_

 _ **"Well you, Sammy, dad, your dad, Bobby and I are leaving three days before Christmas. No before you ask I'm not going to tell you where we're going." Dean smirks.**_

 **Chapter 14**

 _Izzy's Pov_

I had to text Jake today. I hope this goes as planned. Dean wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Have you texted him?" He asks.

"Nope I've done nothing but stare at the phone." I say.

"I think we need to get this over with already." Sam says.

"Ugh fine I'm texting him." I say dialing the number.

 _ **Jake it's me. When and where do you want to meet. -Bella**_

 _ **Have you told anyone? -Jake**_

 _ **No I haven't. I'm saying goodbye to them tonight. Unless you are not ready. -Bella**_

 _ **I'm ready. Meet in the clearing. Midnight. Don't bring anyone or else Isabella! -Jake**_

 _ **I'm coming alone Jake. Don't use my full name see you soon. -Bella**_

I threw my phone and screamed. Dean pulled me into his lap. I sighed and leaned back.

"Midnight in the clearing." I tell Sam who is on the phone with Paul.

Sam Uley didn't want anything to do with this so he put Paul in charge. Paul was loving it because he always thought Jake needed to be put down a couple of notches.

"Paul says thanks Bellsy Boo." Sam laughs.

"Oh for fucks sake give me the phone." I growl.

 _"Sam man why are you not answering me."_

"Because Bellsy Boo here has a problem with the name." I growl.

 _"Ah girl you know I love you."_

"Some times that can be scary." I laugh.

 _"Well thanks for letting us know. We'll start patrol around there at eleven."_

"Okay see you at eleven thirty." I toss Sammy back his phone.

 _Dean's Pov_

It's ten fifty and Izzy is pacing back and forth. I grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her. I stood in front of her and looked down at her.

"Baby you've gotta calm down." I tell her.

"What if something goes wrong?" She sighs.

"Nothing will go wrong. Seth isn't phased he's on standby. If anything happens we'll know." I tell her.

"I love you Dean." She says squeezing me.

 _Izzy's Pov_

Eleven thirty and we're heading towards the clearing. I was nervous as hell and I've been a hunter for a while now. The pack was still circling the area and would be until ten til midnight. Seth walked up to us.

"Hey Bells." He hugs me.

"Hey. Any sign?" I ask.

"Nope none. Either he's not close yet or he's not phasing." Seth says.

"He's probably not close." Dean says.

"Well baby this is where we leave you. In ten minutes text Jake and tell him you're getting close." Dean tells me.

"I know and it's not in ten it's fifteen." I hug him tightly.

"I'll see you soon baby." He says.

Fifteen minutes later I texted Jake.

 _ **I'm here alone and waiting. -Bella**_

 _ **Give me ten. -Jake**_

"Ten minutes guys." I say into the earpiece.

 _You're doing great kid. Charlie_

 _He won't hurt you Bells. Sammy_

 _Love you Angel. Dean_

"I'm here with you don't worry." Castile says from besides me.

"What?" I gasp in shock.

"Don't worry he won't be able sense me or see me. No one but you can." He says.

 _Angel who are you talking to? Dean_

"No one a squirrel jumped out and scared me." I lie.

Jake steps through the trees ten minutes later on the dot. He smiled the old smile I once knew. This is going to end badly.

"I love you guys." I say looking at the sky.

 _You're not saying goodbye Angel. Dean_

"Ah Bella. Do you know how much I love you?" He says.

"Jake why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because you are my mate." He snarls.

"What?" I say.

"You're mine." He says.

"I'm not your imprint. I'm not your mate Jake! I used to be your best friend! What happened to that Jake? The one who was like a little brother to me..." He cut me off.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anymore from you!" He comes towards me.

"Jake please don't do this." I say again.

"If I can't have you what makes you think your hunter friend can have you?" He growls.

"Close your eyes Isabella." Castile says.

I close my eyes like I was told.

"Focus on the shield you have blocking your mind. Picture it a rubber band." He instructs me.

I seen a thin line and focused on it. I'm hoping Jake thought I was praying.

"Now push that line towards him and make a bubble around him." He says.

I picture the line moving towards Jake. I pictured I'm inside a bubble.

"You can open your eyes now." Castile vanishes.

I opened my eyes to see Jake hanging midair. Dean and the rest of them came out from hiding. My dad and John coming up behind him. They each grabbed an arm and held him while the rest killed him.

I ran back to the house and shut the door. I not only just ran three miles, in the dark, through the woods but I was to freak to stop. I threw myself on the bed and started crying. I just killed my friends little brother. My dad watched his best friends son die because of me.

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long updating. I was working on another story. Check it out. It's called Remember it's another Dean/Bella story. The fight is over. Sorry it's short but I needed it to be done. It might be awhile before I update. I want to get my other story caught up in chapters. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
